The Dark Chosen One
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Rewrite of Johan07's The Dark Chosen One; A mistake of a god, the broken soul of a warrior, the power that surpass the Gods, the revege of a man. "I've waited centuries for you to be born, my son, my vessel." AshOc, later will be AshHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE DARK CHOSEN ONE**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: IT ALL BEGINS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this version of this fiction and any other OC's in this fiction. Note that this is only a rewrite of Johan07's fiction with the same title, The Dark Chosen One. The main idea and the story belongs to him/her, he/shE merely let me adopt it.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

_The surroundings that were once filled with beauty and life were now merely a wasteland that was filled with corpse and had a lingering aura of death. Around the field, there were bodies scattered around, most are dead, some are slaughtered to the extent that they could not be indentify, and only a few are still breathing, barely breathing for the injuries that they had endure was so lethal that they weren't able to use their healing powers any longer. In the middle of the wasteland, there was a man and woman; tears fell from the eyes of the woman as he impaled the man that was in front of her with her sword while the man merely looked passive a he glanced at her with absolute hatred._

"_I see that you are the one that ended this, it's quite fitting." The man said in a cold tone as blood felt from his mouth to the ground as he grabbed hold of the blade which impaled him._

"_I'm sorry that it ended like this, but I have no choice." The woman said in a sad tone as tears fell from her eyes. Her statement caused the man to growl out of frustration as he further impaled himself to the blade in order to get near her._

"_Don't give me that crap, you had a choice, you're a freaking God Arceus, you could have prevented this from ever happening but no, you chose the easy way and not make a move to prevent this, to prevent my loved from dying." The man said as he spat out some blood that splattered all over Arceus' face._

_Arceus didn't even attempt to hold back the tears that shed from her eyes as she looked at him with utter regret. "You had to understand, even if I'm the God off all things, I can't interfere with mortal affairs." Arceus stated in a sad tone._

_That further aggravates the man as he slapped Arceus right across the face with his remaining strength. "Then what about me, I save this world that you created countless of times, I save your legends and your knights from death and damnation several times, I save the creatures the you created from certain hell, I even spread your word all across the world, I don't have to do all those things but I did it because you were my friend. Out of all the things I did at your graced, at your command, I've only ask you one thing, one small thing in return, and that's for my beloved to stay safe, but you can't even do that." The man ranted as tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the faith that his beloved suffered._

_The man stared at Arceus with absolute discontent as he grabbed her throat forcefully. "Do you even know what happened to her, what my enemies did to her, the enemies that I made because I did all the things that you asked me to do huh," The man asked as he forced Arceus to looked directly at his eyes, forcing Arceus to see his tortured and broken soul, causing Arceus' heart to be shatter by the second as she stared at those eyes._

"_They ravaged her, they raped her, they took away her dignity as they treat her like whore, and they even took her life after they were done with her. The only thing I asked of you is to resurrect her but no, you refused, after all the things I did for you, you refused the one favor I ever asked of you." The man growled as his body slowly gives in from exhaustion and from all the blood that he had lost._

"_Even if I had the power to that I can't, because if I did I'll be breaking the law of life and death, the very law that created my existence. It was out of my jurisdiction, please understand Ashura." Arceus stated in desperation causing the man in front of him to snapped in anger._

"_DON'T YOU DARE USED THAT EXCUSED AT MY PRESENCE. YOU WERE WORST THAN THOSE BASTARDS THAT TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, YOU TOOK THE LIBERITY OF ME TO REEDEEMED HER, OF HAVING MY REVENGED, OF HAVING TO SET HER SOUL AND SPIRIT TO REST IN PEACE, AND YOU EVEN PREVENTED ME FROM TURNING THIS DARK WORLD TO THE WORLD THAT SHE ENVISION, THAT WE ENVISION, AFTER ALL THE SACRIFISED, ALL THE TIME AND SACRIFISED I GAVE TO HELP YOU IN ORDER TO KEEP THIS WORLD, THIS BLOODY WORLD IN PEACE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME." The man named Ashura shouted in anger and in grief as he threw Arceus aside and as he pulled the sword the impaled him out of his body._

_Ashura knowing that his life was about to end, glared at Arceus for one last time, he unconsciously emitted Aura as his body disintegrated in the air. "Before I leave this forsaken world that you created, let me give you one warning, a warning for the sake of the friendship that we used to have." Ashura then took one last breath as the Aura that he mastered slowly devours him. _

"_If you think this is over, then think again. I will be back to finish the job that I started, I'll be back to cleansed this world of the evil, the tainted and the corrupt, I'll be back to create the world that me and my beloved envisioned, and finally and most importantly I'll be back to finish the remainder of your knights and your so called legendaries, I'll be back to finish you." Ashura proclaimed with a sinister smile as his body completely disappeared in the air._

_Arceus tears fell to the ground which she created, she can't bare the sight of what became of her friend, of what became of the man she admire and adore the most. It was all her fault that he became like this._

"_One more thing Arceus, I almost forgot, look at me," Ashura demanded causing her to look at him for the last time. Arceus' heart stopped beating as she saw the smile that he usually gave her when he was truly happy, when they were still friends. "The damage that I did to this world is severe, try to heal it, heal this world and heal the damaged that I made, for once I come back, I will not just remodel this world, I will take great pleasure of talking everything that you hold dear. Because when I come back, I WILL TAKE HELL WITH ME." Ashura finished as he disappeared in the face of the planet, for now at least._

_Arceus finally collapsed face first to the ground out of exhaustion and grief. She had killed her best friend, the person she admired, she had prevented the apocalypse, but at what caused. The world is half destroyed; the population of the world, both humans and Pokémons were down to a few thousands, her knights and legendaries had been all but gone. As she gazed at the damaged that the war they waged against one man, one man that had surpass the Gods, one thought run through her mind._

"_I had only prevented the inevitable." Arceus said in grief. _

_**(FIVE MILLENNIUMS LATER)**_

"So this is good bye huh," Ash said in a disappointed tone as he glanced at his two friends.He can't believe it; he can't believe that his friends were leaving him at the climax of his Sinnoh Journey. He can understand why Brock was leaving, but the reason why Dawn was leaving was complete and utterly idiotic for her part.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll be back before the Sinnoh League begins, I just need to take care of Pewter Gym for a while, until my dad is well off his sickness." Brock exclaimed as he gave Ash a packed lunch.

Ash accepted the packed lunch as he smiled sadly at Brock. "Don't worry Brocko, I would do the same thing if my mother was the one that is ill." Ash said with a nod, understanding Brock's predicament.

Ash then glanced at Dawn with disbelief. "You sure you want to do this Dawn, you're going to a foreign land without me and Brock with you, are you sure you could do this?" Ash asked in a worried tone.

Dawn merely smiled at Ash as she gave him a thumps up. "No need to worry Ash, I can take care of myself, plus you and Brock thought me a lot of things so this won't be too hard." Dawn stated in a positive tone.

"(She won't last a week travelling alone)." Pikachu commented causing Ash to unconsciously nod in agreement.

"Hey Brock, are you sure you can't accompany Dawn for a while in Johto, for her sake?" Ash asked causing Dawn to be annoyed slightly.

"Do you doubt my skills, mister?" Dawn asked in annoyance as she approached Ash threateningly.

Ash shook his head frantically as he back off from the irate Dawn. "I do not doubt your skills Dawn, I'm just worried about you, you are my friend after all." Ash said in order to save him from a world of pain.

That caused the desire effect as Dawn stopped at her tracks and blush slightly at what Ash said. Before she could say anything, Brock decided to reply at Ash's earlier question. "I think I could accompany her until Goldenrod Ash, but after that, she's on her own." Brock replied as he took out the map of Johto.

Ash nodded as he gave Dawn a light embraced, causing her to blush furiously, it's not every day that she received a hug from her crush. "Take care of yourself and try not to get lost okay Dawn." Ash stated as he look at Dawn with a serious expression. Dawn could only nod; her body feeling numb as Ash's arms was removed from his body.

Ash then glanced at Brock before showing him a grin. "Don't get yourself beat up by girls again Brock." Ash teased causing Brock to blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up will you," Brock yelled in embarrassment before extending his hand to Ash. "You better win against Volkner Ash." Brock stated with a smile.

Ash smiled back as he took Brock's hand shook it." Count on it," Ash said in a determine tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Are we ready to go?" A man wearing an orange suit asked as he gazed at his most elite agent.

"We are good to go sir, the base is up and ready as well as well equip, we have several grunts patrolling all over Sinnoh, and we are currently expanding our base of operation all througout Sinnho." The blonde woman said as she salutes her boss out of respect and fear.

"That's good, and what about that special thing I asked of you, Domino." The man asked in a piercing look.

The woman named Domino grunted at the mentioned of that; she truly didn't like that task that her boss gave to her. "The grunts that I assigned had finally detected her and is now on the verged of capturing her sir." Domino answered in a harden tone.

The man smiled at hearing that, she was the only thing he needed to make his plans come true. The man then gazed outside of his private jet with a smirked on his face. "One more thing Domino, what is the recent news about my nephew, is he doing well." The man asked with a proud smirked.

Domino growled at the mention of that brat. "Sir why do you take interest in that brat, he is not worth your time." Domino stated in a growled.

The man slapped Domino across the face after hearing her statement, the single statement cause the man to explode in rage. "YOU SHOULD GIVE MY NEPHEW DUE RESPECT DOMINO; HE IS STILL A PART OF MY FAMILY EVEN IF THAT SLUT IS HIS MOTHER." The man shouted as he glared at his elite agent.

"I apologized sir," Domino said out of fear.

The man glared at her as she dragged her to her feet painfully. "Now answer me, what is the status of my nephew." The man asked again in a harden tone.

Domino hesitated before answering."He is currently headed to Sunyshore for his last badge sir, that's all I know."

The man nodded as he threw her effortlessly to the ground."That's good to hear, I want to be in Sinnoh at exactly 0900 hours, tell that to the pilot." The man ordered causing Domino to make a dash towards the cockpit.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash gazed at the clearing with a smile plastered in his faced, this place is perfect. "Alright Pikachu, this place is right for our training." Ash said as he glanced at the clearing in front of him.

"(Yeah baby, it's time for me to actually have proper training now that Brock and Dawn is gone)." Pikachu said as he dashed at the middle of the clearing.

"Yeah, that means no more holding back." Ash said with a grin.

"(And that also mean we could master that ability)." Pikachu said as he stood in front of Ash.

Ash nodded as he gazed at his Pikachu. "Let's do this then, Pikachu, Static Reversal." Ash ordered with a smile.

Pikachu's growled, his eyes turned white and his body was suddenly surrounded by thick electricity. The ground surrounding him burned as electricity course through the ground.

Ash smile at the sight and the power of his and Pikachu's secret weapon, it may not be master but it was strong enough for battle. "Let's start this off with Volt Dragon." Ash ordered. Pikachu let out a loud roar as he charge towards Ash while spinning around, as Pikachu spins around he created a realistic dragon made out of electricity that went pass Ash before shooting up to the sky.

Ash grin, the attack was perfect. "Let try Star Thunder." With that said, the electric dragon evaporated before speeding down to the ground in high speed, his entire body was covered with spiral like electricity. As the attack hit the surface, the ground shattered in to pieces, creating a dust of smoke.

Ash's grin became wider at the damaged that that attack did. "That's good as well, now let's try Crescent Thunder." Ash ordered, in a matter of moments, a large crescent shape lightning went pass Ash, crushing and electrocuting anything in its path. That attack also caused the smoke to clear, causing Ash to smirk wildly at the wide crater that the Star Thunder made.

Ash then gazed at Pikachu and frowned after seeing that Pikachu was in the verged of collapsing. He sighed as he approached his partner; it seems that Pikachu still doesn't have the stamina to use Static Reversal." Pikachu, deactivate before you collapse." Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded as the intensed electricity left his body, causing him to collapse out of exhaustion. Ash then carried his partner and put him on his shoulder. "Don't worry partner, you'll have the stamina to use that ability soon, that I swear." Ash said as he walked off towards the forest.

_**(Scene Change)**_

As Ash enters the forest, a feeling off uneasiness entered him. The feeling was similar to the time he and Pikachu discovered that they could reversed the effects of Static, thus the creation of Static Reversal, but this time, the feeling was absolute fear. Ash wondered what is in this forest that made him unease.

Ash then looked at his surroundings, the trees, the plants, and even the Pokémons that were looking at him; he can feel that they were telling him something, something that scared him a lot. He stopped at his tracks as he felt a breeze of wind pass by, sending shivers down his spine.

'_I wonder if I could use it again.'_ Ash thought as he extended his hand but hesitated in a moment.

'_The last time I should it, I almost killed someone.'_ Ash thought remembering the first time he used his secret power. The feeling then suddenly crept up his spine causing Ash's eyes to widen in fear.

"Screw this, I'm curious." Ash said as his eyes suddenly changed for brown to red as he pulse psychic energy. Ash's sight then increased ten folds, giving him a clear view of all the creatures in the forest. He can't help but marveled at the beauty of the forest, that until he saw a sight that unnerve him greatly.

Ash's eyes turned back into normal as he dashed towards where that scene is unfolding.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Give it up girl, we got you cornered." A grunt wearing a Team Rocket uniform said as he gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"What do you people want with me?" The girl asked as she gazed at the men that chased her all over the forest, her Umbreon was at her feet, exhausted and injured just like her.

"Our boss took interest in you bitch, so it would do well for you to just come along." The grunt said as he ordered the Pokémons that they have to surround the girl.

"Screw that man, that bitch gave us the trouble and forced us to chased her all around this Godforsaken forest, I say before we deliver her to the boss, let's have some fun with that fine ass of her." One grunt said as he eyed the girl lecherously. It seems that all the grunts like idea as they lick their lips at the sight of her wondrous body.

The girl looked at them with absolute disgust and fear as her violet eyes turned into cold white orbs, her body then emitted psychic energy and was about to attack them but was stopped when she was suddenly hit by a tranquilizer. That tranquilizer sent intense and lethal electricity through her body, it was not enough to kill her but it was enough to knock her unconscious. She collapsed to the ground and was shortly followed by her Umbreon; the poison the coursed through her body had finally taken effect and caused her to finally lose consciousness.

"Well that was quick," The man commented as he set aside the gun that fired the tranquilizer.

"Oh man, I wanted her to be conscious when we have fun at her expensed, but I think this is for the best anyway." One grunt said as he adjusted his belt.

"She won't struggle too much." One grunt commented as they all approached her.

"So who wants the first taste of this girl?" One grunt asked but that was the last thing he said because a pulse of energy suddenly coursed through his head, causing his head to suddenly explode, blood and his brain splattering all over the ground. The grunts looked at their comrade grimly as they looked at his headless body.

"You people make me sick," A demonic voiced said as Ash appeared behind the grunts. The grunts looked at the kid that appeared before them but they couldn't react as they all clutched their skulls as pain suddenly exploded through their heads.

Ash then walked pass the writhing grunts as he glanced at the body of the girl that they almost harassed, he snarled at the grunts, disgusted at what they were thinking. "You people make me sick." Ash said as his eyes suddenly turned red.

Ash's red eyes were the last thing they saw as death claimed them, painfully.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In the debts of Ash's soul, an entity gazed at what his vessel did with a content smile. He was finally using the power that life and faith had given him. It was unfortunate that he could only used half the power that was given to him.

"_**My blood course through his body, a**__** dormant psychic powers that could alter reality, an Aura so powerful that it surpasses mine, a soul so beautiful that both Lugia and Ho-oh had gain interest in him, a heart so pure that it would draw people to him, a mind of a harden and experience general, a will that surpass the Gods, he truly is part of my family.."**_ The man said as he smiled at his vessel.

"_**It's almost time, after Five Millenniums it is almost time."**_ The man said as he watched his vessel carry the body of the beautiful girl and her Umbreon.

"_**Arceus I hope you are ready for my second coming."**_

* * *

_**Hello everyone, this is my version of Johan07's story The Dark Chosen One. Johan07 had let me adopt this story so please don't sue me. I'll be rewriting the whole story but I'll be changing the plot and some aspects but the main idea will still be noticeable**_

_**This original rights and the original story still belongs to Johan07. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**Don't expect my version to be better that Johano7's version. The original tends to be better than imitation and he/she is a better writer than me anyway.**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW MY VERSION OF THE DARK CHOSEN ONE **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE DARK CHOSEN ONE**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: SCOPE OF POWERS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this version of this fiction and any other OC's in this fiction. Note that this is only a rewrite of Johan07's fiction with the same title, The Dark Chosen One. The main idea and the story belongs to him/her, he/shE merely let me adopt it.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash looked around the clearing as he felt every presence around him within a hundred yards, no human being was even approaching nor near them, that's good. Ash then glanced at the clearing and raised his hand, his body over flowing with psychic energy and his eyes bright crimson. Instantly the ground rose from the ground creating a make ship cave in front of him. He then turned his attention towards the trees and with a wave of his hand, the trees shattered creating several logs of lumber. Ash then teleported the lumber inside the cave as he entered the cave as well, sweat pouring from his forehead to the ground.

Ash gently laid the woman to the ground, together with her Umbreon while Pikachu hurriedly stood guard outside. He hurriedly lay back to the wall, panting heavily. "I forgot, I'm not used in using my psychic powers." Ash said between his pants of air as he waved his hand to the pile of lumber, instantly a fire burst from the pile lumber, giving light and heat to everyone in the cave.

Ash's body wanted to shut down as the stress that his psychic power was finally taking effect. Every time he used his powers, his body always felt extremely beaten and exhausted but no matter how tired and how exhausted he was right now, he forced himself to stay conscious for he has one more task to do.

"Now to fix the girl," Ash mumbled as he extended his hand towards the girl with great difficulty. A psychic beam then shot from Ash's hand towards the wounded and injured girl, enveloping her with Ash's psychic energy. The beam instantly healed the wounds and the injuries of the girl in a slow-paced.

After five minutes of healing, most of her injuries and wounds are healed to the extent that she had regain consciousness, if only barely. The woman didn't know what happen to her after she lost consciousness but by the fact that there was a soothing feeling surrounding her, she could safely determine that she wasn't rape. With great difficulty, she moved her head and glanced at the sourced of the psychic beam that was healing her and was a bit startled to see a very handsome boy blasting her with healing energy. She was about to stand up but pain quickly exploded in every part of her body causing her to growl a bit.

"Don't move, I can't heal your injuries but I can't mend the pain." Ash said between his pants for air as he desperately stayed conscious in order to fully heal the girl.

"Why did you help me?" The girl said as she used her psychic power to help mend her injuries and wounds. Her experience with people, especially men taught her not to trust anybody no matter the circumstance.

"You were hurt and you were about to get rape, I don't need any other reason." Ash answered as he finally let his hand drop, halting the healing beam towards the girl." Sorry that's all I could do for you." Ash said as he finally lost consciousness, the stress and the fatigue of using his powers finally getting to him.

The girl, with much difficulty sat up and gazed at the fallen body of Ash."That reason is not very likely." The girl said as she touched Ash's forehead in order to read his mind. She was quite shock that she couldn't read Ash's mind nor emotions, it was shocking because of the fact that her telepathic and empathic powers are so powerful that she could read minds and sensed emotions with merely eye contact or the presence of a human being. She was further shock when she sensed the purity soul and kind heart of the man in front of her; she had never seen someone so pure before.

The girl hurriedly moved towards Ash and placed Ash's head on her lap." I apologized for doubting you, Mr. Ketchum." The woman said as she lost consciousness as well, the pain being too much for her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"YOU LOST HER, HOW COULD YOU LOST HER?" Giovanni shouted in anger as he listened to the report of his grunts to the transmission.

"My apologies Sir, the first group that was on her trail was found dead and everything that could be used was all destroyed and she seemingly disappeared." One of the grunts said in a low tone, fearing for his life.

"Have you checked the radar?" Giovanni growled as he petted is Persian who was glancing at the grunt with an amused expression.

"We had tried that sir but it seems that the psychic energy that was emitted here is causing our radar to go haywire. The psychic energy that was used here sir is off the chart, we had never seen anything like this. It even surpasses the psychic energy of some legendaries." The grunt said hoping that that information would save his life.

It seems that it would because Giovanni seemed curious at that information. "Surpassing the psychic energies of some legendary Pokémons huh, interesting." Giovanni mused as he glanced at one of his grunt sharply.

"You and your team are not to leave that forest until you find the girl, am I understood." Giovanni said threateningly causing the grunt to nod out of fear. "That and transmit the data that you and your group got from that psychic energy there in the forest, it sounds promising." Giovanni added.

The grunt nodded and sent the data that they gather to the there boss.

Giovanni's eyes widen at the sight of the psychic energy that was emitted, it wasn't just off the charts but it obliterated the charts. "Who ever emitted this much psychic energy could not be that girl or any other normal psychic." Giovanni commented in an awe tone.

He wasn't far from the truth.

_**(Scene Change)**_

As the girl woke up, the first thing she noticed was the pain that she felt last night was lessen to an extent that she could finally move her body parts without the sting of pain exploding through her. The second thing she noticed was the fact that she was wearing a jacket over her blouse, which uncharacteristically comfortable, that and the boy that save her was nowhere near.

'_I wonder if he left me after healing me.'_ The woman thought as she tried to stand up but to no avail as she felt her legs collapsed. _'Looks like I'll be staying here for a while.' _The girl sighed at that thought.

"(Mistress, are you okay)?" Her Umbreon asked as she approached her.

The girl smiled as she embraced her fateful Umbreon. "I'm glad that you're alright, my friend." The girl said in a soothing tone.

"(You could thank that man with the Pikachu; he healed me with his psychic energy just this morning)." Umbreon said with a smile.

The girl smiled as she caressed her Umbreon." Then I owe that man a whole lot. The next time I see him, I will repay that debt." The woman exclaimed with a smile.

"(Maybe you still can, the man said that he just went out to find some food, he won't leave us)." Umbreon stated as she glanced at the sleeping Pikachu. "(He even left his Pikachu as proof that he will come back)." Umbreon added.

The girl glanced at the Pikachu and was a bit startled. "I think we should leave, I do not want to trouble him any longer." The girl said as she tried her hardest to stand up.

The girl was once again startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't do that, like I told last night I can't only mend your wounds and your injuries, I can't mend your pain." A soothing voiced said as she guide her to her feet.

The girl looked at the person that help her and merely smile. "Thank you for healing and saving me last night, how could I repay you?" The girl asked as she felt rather comfortable at Ash's touch. _'Strange, no man had ever touch me and made me feel so comfortable.'_ The girl thought with a smile.

"Don't bother about that, I merely help a fellow Psychic." Ash answered as she help her sat down. Ash then grabbed the fruits that he gathered and put them in front of her. "You should eat; you need all the strength that you could muster." Ash said as he placed the fruits in front of her before collapsing to the ground, clearly exhausted.

The girl gazed at Ash with a curious look until she noticed what the problem was. "You are not used using you powers yet, aren't you?" The girl asked knowingly.

Ash chuckled as he gazed at the girl in front of him and merely slapped himself at not noticing how beautiful she is. Even if he was very clueless about girls, he still could determine the beauty of the female gender. The girl in front of her has gem like violet eyes, smooth hazel color hair, her figure was very alluring that matched her calm and soothing face, all in all she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever meet.

Unknown to her, the girl was thinking along the same lines.

Ash shook his head and quickly put up a straight face as he answered her question by asking his own. "How did you realize that I was psychic?" Ash asked as he glanced at her questioningly.

"That's easy; you're over flowing with both Psychic energy and Aura, which is quite unnerving." The girl commented as she put up her cold yet sweet face and personality, her mask.

Ash chuckled as he tried to suppress the energies that he was emitting. "Sorry, I just discovered that I have psychic powers when I was thirteen, I still don't know how to control it nor do I have the desire to control it." Ash said as he smiled at the girl causing the girl to unconsciously smile back.

"You are quite strange; most of the people I know would kill to have that kind of power but you actually detest it." The girl commented as she evaluated the man in front of her.

"Having power isn't my thing." Ash said as he forced himself to sit up before extending his hand to her. "Ash Satoshi Ketchum, but call me Ash for short." Ash exclaimed as he introduced himself.

The girl look at Ash's eyes and was glad to see that his soul and heart was pure, it was the same thing that she saw last night which caused her to be relived. She took Ash's hand shook it. "My name is Evangeline but I would prefer you call me as Eve." The girl name Evangeline said as she shook Ash's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Eve." Ash exclaimed with a smile.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well." Eve replied with a smile of her own.

As they touched hands, one thought run through their mind. _'I don't know why but this feeling is very familiar.'_ The two of them thought in unison.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Is the radar picking up her energy signature?" A grunt asked as he gazed at his partner.

"No, this forest is overflowing with such powerful psychic energy that it's messing with the radar." The other grunt said in frustration.

"What about the Pokémons, have they picked up her scent?" The leader of the grunts asked as he gazed at the team.

"Not yet, it would be easier if we had a piece of her clothing or anything that has her scent." One of the grunts complained in annoying. This mission was truly frustrating and annoying.

"For Arceus sake, we need to find that girl or boss will skin us all alive." The leader stated causing everyone to shiver in fright.

"We got to find that bitch right now." The leader said as they all advanced to the area in which the psychic energy was its highest.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So tell me, are you a trainer?" Eve asked as she ate some of the fruit that Ash collected.

"Yes I am I'm on my way to my last badge to qualify to the Sinnoh League." Ash said with as he ate with Eve. Ash noticed that Eve flinched slightly at the mention of the Sinnoh League but quickly disregard it as he continue her conversation with her. "What about you, are you a trainer too?" Ash asked.

Eve merely shook her head at that question. "I'm a Pokémon Breeder and Watcher; I battle once in a while but only against some trainers who annoys me regularly." Eve answered nonchalantly.

"You don't like battling, don't you?" Ash inquired as he glanced outside, feeling some presences approaching them.

"I don't dislike it, but I just prefer to watch the beauty of Pokémons rather than to see them fight." Eve commented as she followed Ash's gazed outside.

"Tell me, what is the scope of your powers." Eve asked in a serious tone.

Ash glanced at her and merely smiled. "I don't know and I don't want to know," Ash answered as he open the palm of his hand causing wind to spiral on it. "The only thing I know is the fact that I could control the elements to an extent."

"In short you could manipulate the molecules around you to control the elements, so your powers are more on telekinesis." Eve said as a chair suddenly materialized a chair below her. "My powers on the other hand focus on Telepathy and Empathy that gives me the power to create spiritual projections." Eve explained as she stood up, the pain that she was feeling was finally gone.

"Why did you tell me that?" Ash inquired as he gazed at her.

"To show my gratitude," Eve answered as she motioned her Umbreon to follow her as she made her way out of the cave. "Thank you for your help but I need to terminate the people that had been chasing me around Sinnoh." Eve said as she gazed at Ash one more time.

Ash gazed at her with a worried expression. "Do you need my help?" Ash asked his eyes automatically turning red.

Eve merely shook his head as she smiled at Ash. "Thank you but no, you would most likely slaughter them." Eve said as she looked at the horizon. "The reason why you don't desire to control your powers is because you don't control it, it controls you, take it from me, I've experienced it." And with that Eve was gone.

'_Such an interesting girl,'_ Ash thought as his eyes turned bright crimson causing him and Pikachu to disappear as well. They were going to lend her a hand, whether she likes it or not.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"_**Looks like I could play with the body of my vessel." **_Ashura commented as he sense that his vessel was succumbing to his power.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Sir, the radar had picked up her psychic signature." The grunt said as he glanced at the radar.

"What is here position?" The leader asked as he glanced at the man holding the radar.

"She's approaching us right now sir." The man answered causing their leader to grin.

"Everyone prepare for battle, looks like the prey is approaching us." The leader said as he armed his Shotgun with tranquilizers.

The rest of the grunts also load their weapons with tranquilizers as they waited anxiously for the girl to arrive. Sweat poured down from their face as they waited nervously for the girl to arrive, they all knew that that girl was a toughed fighter but there was a hundred of them, plus there Pokémons, there is no way she could win.

After five minutes of waiting, a sign that she had arrive was seen, evidenced to the fact the psychic beams rain down upon them.

"Dodge," The leader shouted as they all scattered do avoid the psychic beams. Most were lucky as they avoided the beams fully but a few were blasted by the beams, injuring them.

"Shit, I only took out a few." Eve mumbled as she manifested her spiritual golem.

"_**Do you need a little help, little lady?"**_ A demonic voiced asked as it appeared behind her.

Eve was a bit startled to hear that voiced but sighed knowing who it was. "Ash, I told you I could handle this." Eve stated, not even looking at him.

"_**Sorry little lady, Ash isn't here right now, would you like to leave a message."**_ The demonic voiced said with a laughed.

Eve then glanced at Ash and was quite surprised to see the changes of his outer appearance. Ash's hair had now red outlines instead of green, his eyes were bright crimson, his body had suddenly grew physically, and his clothes were change into a long, black, feathery robe. "I would guess that his power has taken over him." Eve inquired as she suddenly back away from him and prepared to strike him down if necessary.

The alter-ego of Ash merely laughed as he noticed that she readied herself to fight him, of all people. _**"Don't worry little girl, I'm not here to fight you but to aid you. Ash succumbed to the powers that he so highly detests because he wants to help you properly, so you better just accept it."**_ The not 'Ash' said with a chuckle.

Eve didn't seem convinced as she glanced suspiciously at not 'Ash'. "I would believe Ash, but I don't believe you." Eve said dangerously, her eyes glowing white.

"I understand and I respect that, but please let me assist you, for the sake of my little Ash." Not 'Ash' said as he bowed at her.

Eve, still not trusting the alter ego of Ash, merely just back glanced at him sharply. "Fine but get out of my way." Eve stated with a sharp tone.

"I'll get rid of half and you'll handle half, is that fair." Not 'Ash' inquired with a sadistic smile.

"That seems fair." With that said Eve jumped towards the Team Rocket grunts.

When Eve was out of her sight, a lone tear fell from the eyes of not 'Ash'. "_**Pity that her body was the only thing reincarnated."**_ Not 'Ash' whispered in despair.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Anyone go back to position before she attacks again." The leader ordered as he surveyed the damage.

Before any of them could move, the earth below them suddenly rose from the ground creating a wall of earth, dividing their forces in half.

"What in the hell," One of the grunt said in shocked as they stared at the large wall of earth in front of them.

"_**With the first attack of the little girl, all that remains is ninety grunts, with the division, I'll take on forty-five grunts with three Pokémons each, that would make all of you 175, that is barely a challenge."**_ Not 'Ash' said as he hovered down the grunts and there army of Pokémons.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the grunts asked as he point his gun towards him, that was follow by the rest of the grunts.

Not 'Ash' merely chuckle as he pointed a finger at him_**."You people are the reason why I detest Arceus and this world that he created. Don't worry, you humans will die and your Pokémons will live to see the next day."**_ Not 'Ash' stated as the head of the grunt was suddenly split open by a bullet of wind that he send towards him. _**"Looks like the girl is right, his power does revolve around telekinesis."**_

"WHAT THE HELL," One of the runt said as they all glanced at the body of their dead comrade before glaring at the man in front of them. "OPEN FIRE NOW; MAKE SURE THAT NOTHING IS LEFT OF THAT DEMON." A grunt stated as they all fired bullets towards not 'Ash'.

Not 'Ash' chuckled as he raised his hand, stopping the bullets in mid air. _**"I wonder what elements I could control with his power."**_ Not 'Ash' wondered as he manipulates the molecules of the bullets to from one elegant sword. _**"This will do for now, a pity the he still doesn't know how to control his Aura, I would prefer to fight using that."**_Not 'Ash' chuckled as he raised the sword, causing several orbs to dance around the sword.

Not 'Ash' then swung the sword downward causing an ice dragon to be fired towards the grunts. The grunts being shocked didn't have the time to dodge as the ice dragon engulf them and entrapped them into a large block of ice, killing them as their blood froze solid. _**"But fighting using his Psychic powers is still quite an experience."**_ Not Ash said in a chuckled as he waved his hands at the shocked Pokémons, teleporting them to their natural habitat at the same time erasing their memories of ever being captured by Team Rocket.

"_**Now that that's done, I wonder how the little girl handles her fight." **_Not 'Ash' wondered in curiosity as he demolished the earth wall he created.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Where did this wall came from?" The leader asked as he gazed at the wall of earth.

"Looks like that guy is more powerful than I thought." Eve said as she landed in front of them.

"Open fire now," The leader said as he gazed at their target. The grunts the fired their guns towards the Eve but Eve merely raised her hand creating a spiritual shield that blocked all the tranquilizers that was send towards her.

"You people had caused me a lot of trouble." Eve growled as her body emitted psychic energy, as her body emitted psychic energy, a gigantic spiritual golem manifested behind her. The spiritual golem resembled a pitch white medieval armor, complete with a double edge, double bladed, serrated sword that was wielded by its two hands, behind the golem were a pair of dragon wings.

"Don't worry, this would be quick." Eve stated as a pair of crystal, fingerless gloves enveloped her two hands. Eve then made several motions of her hands causing the golem to attack the grunt.

The grunts didn't had time to react nor scream as the golem slaughtered them with such speed and efficiencies that they were all killed before they could even breath.

As the wall of earth collapsed, not 'Ash' smirked at the sight of the slaughtered, not 'Ash' then smirked at the sight of the beautiful golem in front of him as well. _**"So this is the manifestation of your power, interesting." **_Not 'Ash' said as he admired the golem in front of him.

Eve made another hand motion causing the golem to point its large sword towards not 'Ash'. "Were done, please return Ash." Eve said in a sharp tone.

Not 'Ash' smiled as he nodded before Ash's eyes and his hair return back to normal, Ash then collapsed as he almost fell to the ground. The keyword was almost, before Ash could reach the ground, Eve caught him on her arms. As she held Ash, a feeling of familiarity and love curse through her body, causing her to unconsciously embraced Ash tenderly.

'Why do I want to hold him and never let go? I just met him but my body seems to know him.' Eve thought as she lay at the middle of the slaughtered that she and not 'Ash' did, with Ash resting in her tender arms.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"_**I am right, her body was the only thing reincarnated."**_ Ashura commented in a sad tone as he gazed at the girl tending to his vessel. Ashura then smirked at the implication of reincarnation. _**"But that also means that her soul, heart, spirit, and knowledge are also reincarnated in different individuals. It means that I could still reunite with her." **_The thought caused Ashura to smile blissfully.

"_**I see that someone had fun."**_ A childish tone said as it landed on Ashura's shoulder causing Ashura to growl in frustration.

"_**Why are you here? His vulnerable, you should show yourself already, his ready anyway."**_ Ashura stated in annoyance as he glanced at the girl on his shoulder.

The girl giggled at that as he gazed at the man beside her. _**"If I show myself right now, that would mean you will have access to his Aura powers as well, that would not do for now.**_" The little girl replied as she turned herself into a small phoenix. _**"But I think I'll meet him right now, for the hell of it."**_ The little girl said in a sing song voice as she flew off towards the person that created her.

Ashura growl at that little girl, of all the things that Ash's Aura had to manifest to represent his Aura, why must it be a little girl.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO IS DONE, PLEASE ENJOY…..AND REVIEW…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE DARK CHOSEN ONE**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this version of this fiction and any other OC's in this fiction. Note that this is only a rewrite of Johan07's fiction with the same title, The Dark Chosen One. The main idea and the story belongs to him/her, he/she merely let me adopt it.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

A small jet landed on top of building in the middle of nowhere, the building belong to the most dangerous organization in Kanto, Team Rocket, it was evident to the fact that there was a giant R in the front of the building. As the jet landed on top the building, a man wearing an orange suit and a blond woman stepped out of the jet and was met by a dozen Team Rocket grunts saluting them.

As the two stepped pout the jet, a grunt approached them before giving the two a salute. "Welcome to Sinnoh Headquarters boss, General Domino." The grunt exclaimed loudly.

The two nodded as they walked pass the grunt; the grunt merely followed them as Giovanni made his orders. "Call Professor Moya, I need an update in the project that I gave him. Contact the team that I sent to capture that girl, I need to have an update on there progress as well." Giovanni ranted causing the grunt to nod as he run off to those things.

"Hey boss, should I also start with my mission." Domino inquired which was answered by a nod from Giovanni.

"Remember what I told you, I need those files, tablets, and data from Team Galactic, it is very essential to my plan. And if you could, try recruiting some members of Team Galactic especially the commanders, now that Cyrus is gone, they wouldn't have a choice but to join us or rot in prison." Giovanni stated causing Domino to smirk cruelly.

"I would have never though that that brat could cause us so much leisure, he personally removed our competition from Hoenn and even here in Sinnoh. If I didn't know better, I would have said that he was secretly working for us." Domino exclaimed humorously.

Giovanni chuckled darkly at that. "That's a Ketchum for you Domino; nobody crosses us with out suffering any dire consequence." Giovanni stated in a dark tone as he smirked coldly. "But you are right Domino, all thanks to my nephew, moving cross region is much, much easier. Also, without any competition the regions are all mine, thanks to my brother's son." Giovanni stated coldly, enjoying the fact that his nephew made Team Rocket the lone and the strongest organization in the four regions.

As far as he knew.

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(Dreamscape)**_

Eve was stranded in a sea of darkness, trapped within the coldness. She can't see nor feel anything as she wanders off in the endless abyss. She was used to this, every dream that she had ever since her family abandoned her was like these, filled with darkness and nothingness. The sadness and the loneliness was actually a paradise for her, her sanctuary to the unforgiving world. In her, she felt the safest.

As she wanders off in the never-ending darkness, she noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there, a little girl wearing a floral kimono and what's more, she was holding a wicked looking scythe. Eve, out of curiosity approached the little girl who was smiling at her.

"Hello there, Evangeline is your name, am I right?" The girl inquired in a cute voice. Now that Evangeline was close, she could now have a better view of the girl, she has white colored hair with black highlights and deep brown eyes, that and she has a benevolent and powerful Aura surrounding her and her scythe.

Eve nodded as she gazed cautiously at her; she was not comfortable with people with either equal or has more power than her. "Yes that is my name, may I know yours' little one." Eve said as she knelt before the little child that was in front of her.

The girl chuckled at that question as she held up her hand to the girl in front of her. "Sorry Evangeline I can't tell you my name yet, my master had not yet know that I exist so I could not utter my name yet." The girl answered in a sad tone before smiling at the girl in front of her. "But not to worry, because of you, my master will finally know that I exist, he may finally use the power that was given to him by a God that surpasses the deity that created this world." The girl said cryptically as a pair of black wings sprout from her back.

Eve's eyes widen as the wings spread out and enveloped the two of them. "Before I leave, I need to give you three things," The girl said in a serious tone. "First, a give you a warning, in four months time, a great power will be unleashed that will destroy this world and create a new. Second, I'm here to give you a task, a task that you will realized when you wake up." The girl said as she laid a finger on her forehead.

Eve was quite confused, what did she mean a great power that will destroy the world and what is the task that she was asking her for. It was really confusing her. She then glanced at the little girl with a confused expression. "What's the third one?" Eve asked out of curiosity.

The girl chuckled as she took a jewel decorated dagger from her clothes. "The third thing I', going to give you is something you need to discover on your own." The girls said as she handed the dagger to Eve.

"I must go," The little girl said as her body was reduced to feathers, leaving a very confused Eve behind.

"What was that for?" Eve asked in a dazed tone as a sudden light enveloped her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded again by a bright light, Eve covered her eyes until she could adapt to the bright lights. As she stood up, she was quite surprised to see that she was in a large, fancy looking room. She then realized that she was resting in a king sized bed and beside her was her Umbreon who was still sleeping. Eve tried to stand up but collapsed on the bed, fatigue over powering her body.

"Why do I suddenly fell weak?" Eve asked no one as she attempted to stand.

"Eve, you're awake." A familiar voiced said causing her to look at the source of the voice. She was shocked to see Ash, holding a tray of food.

Ash hurriedly approached her and sat her down in bed. "Please don't make any sudden movements. The doctor said that your body is still weak so you need to rest for a while." Ash said as he helped her sat up to the bed.

"Doctor?" Eve inquired confusedly as she gazed at Ash.

Ash nodded as he explained to her what happened. "When we left the forest, you suddenly collapsed and you had a very high fever. I had to carry you to the nearest town because your temperature was rising fast. I actually had to let a doctor examine you and he said that you weren't eating right for the pass weak and that caused your body and you resistance to be weaken considerably. You've been out for two days." Ash explained causing Eve to bow her head in an apology.

"I'm very sorry that I became a burden to you." Eve said as she bowed her head in shame and in apology.

Ash chuckled silently as he gently laid her to the bed post. "You're no bother at all trust me. I'm used to this." Ash said as he walked towards the table and took the tray of food from the table. "Here, replenish your strength." Ash exclaimed as he offered her the tray filled with food.

Eve was a bit hesitant to accept the food but nevertheless took it. She then gazed at Ash with a thankful expression while Ash merely smiled back as he sat to the chair next to the bed. A comfortable silent was felt between the two as Eve ate the food that was given to her silently while Ash played with his Pikachu.

After a few minutes of silence, Eve finished her meal and stared at Ash with questioning expression. "Thank you but why did you help me, we barely know each other and I did not yet warrant your kindness." Eve stated in a solemn tone.

Ash merely smiled as he took the tray from her and proceeded to exit the room. "No need to worry Eve, I don't need you to warrant me anything, I've help you because you're my new friend." Ash said as he exited the room leaving a very touched Eve.

Eve smiled as she fought back a blush. "Thank you, my new friend." Eve whispered with a blissful smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPES AGAIN?" Giovanni screamed in anger as he gazed at his grunts through a screen. "HOW HARD IS IT TO CAPTURE ONE PSYCHIC GIRL? YOU PEOPLE HAD ALL THE TOOL AND EQUIPMENT TO CAPTURE HER AND YOU TELL ME THAT YOU FAIL."

The grunts cower at the presence of their. It was not there fault that the girl was more powerful than they had first thought. "Boss, you got to understand that the girl was absolutely ruthless, she killed everyone that we send to her." A grunt reasoned causing Giovanni to look at the grunt with absolute hatred.

"I don't care how powerful she is. I want her to be captured in a week's time. If you do not deliver her in a week's time, there will be hell to pay." Giovanni threatened as he turned off the computer before slamming his fist to the keyboard of the computer, destroying it.

"Damn those incompetent fools, how hard is it to capture one gild." Giovanni growled in frustration as one of his agents entered the room.

"Sir, Professor Moya is here for his report." A grunt said as glanced at his clearly irate boss.

Giovanni glared at the grunt causing the grunt to sweat in fear and backed off a couple of inches. "What are you doing, SEND HIM IN." Giovanni shouted causing the grunt to stumble to the floor before existing the room.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND GOOD HELP THESE DAYS?" Giovanni shouted in the air as he sat down on his chair.

"Because you hired dumb shits, Gio." A familiar voiced said as he entered the room.

Giovanni sighed as he glanced at one of his brightest and oldest professor. Michael Moya, is a professor of Team Rocket for more than thirty years, he was there since the beginning of Team Rocket and one of the brilliant minds that the world had ever bare. He mostly focuses on archeological finding and gene engineering and he was absolutely brilliant at those things.

"This better be good Michael, if not I will throw you out myself." Giovanni threatened causing Moya to chuckle.

"We found it, we found the tablet." Professor Moya stated causing Giovanni to smirk.

"Finally some good news," Giovanni mumbled with a cruel smirked. "Has it been translated yet?" Giovanni asked, quite excited in the prospect of one of his plans finally coming to a head.

"The translation will be complete tomorrow evening." That caused Giovanni growled in frustration causing Moya to chuckle humorously. "You need to understand that this tablet is over five millennium's old, the words in this tablet are so old that it's hard to translate it to our language." Moya explained causing Giovanni to sigh.

"I expect the translation to be précised and accurate. This is very crucial in our plan." Giovanni said in a critical tone.

"Understood boss," Moya stated as he stood up and head towards the exit of his office, leaving a very frustrated Giovanni.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve lay on the bed as she used her psychic powers to evaluate the hotel that they were staying at. She could easily tell that this was a five star hotel, evident to the fact that they were in a beautiful suite which consist of a large, flat screen TV, a very comfortable queen size bed, a huge refrigerator, and a grand piano; she didn't understand the last one. She then sensed that the room that she was staying in was on the top floor, that and they were a few people in the same wing as they were, that means that this hotel was quite expensive.

Eve sighed as she glanced at her Umbreon who was playing with Ash's Pikachu; this was the first time that her Umbreon was able to connect with a Pokémon that didn't belong to her, usually Pokémons that approached usually ended up being blasted by a powerful Dark Pulse, even her other Pokémons don't approached or play with her because she won't hesitate to attack them. She wondered to herself what made this Pikachu different from her other Pokémons.

Selene then noticed that the door was opening which caused her to almost summon her golem but halted when she saw the person entering the room, it was Ash. Eve offered Ash a small smile as Ash gave her a glancing gazed, Ash smiled back as he sat near her, in front of the piano.

"Hey Eve, how are you feeling?" Ash asked, Eve merely smiled at that question.

"I'm feeling much better; I think I just needed a little refreshment." Eve stated with a small smile.

Ash nodded as he stared at the grand piano which was in front of him. Eve on the other hand was staring at Ash curiously. "Hey Ash, can I asked you something?" Eve asked and was answered by a nod from Ash.

"Why are you helping me? I know that we are both psychic but that isn't enough for you to help to this extent." Eve asked curiously as she gazed at Ash. With her own experienced at life, she learned that do not trust anyone even if they have good intentions. She knows that Ash has a pure should and a kind heart to boot, but it was hard to trust anyone.

Ash gazed at her with a gentle smile as he caresses her cheeks with his hand, igniting a startling blush from Eve. ""You're not the trusting type, aren't you?" Ash stated as he smiled at her. "I don't exactly know what you feel but I think I have an idea, that the very reason why I hadn't told my friends or my family about my powers." Ash said with a gentle smile.

Eve nodded at that as Ash continue, for the first time, poured his heart to someone. "When I first discovered that I have psychic powers, you have no idea how afraid I was. In my travels, I saw how people with psychic abilities were treated like freaks and outcast because of their gifts, it sickens me but it also caused me to be afraid." Ash stated as he chuckled bitterly. "I have no idea why other people treat others with psychic abilities with such disdain but it was very disturbing to say the least. It may be people's way of treating things that they can't understand but for me, that's the way they express their jealousy." Ash then held out his hand and created a three spiraling elements on the palm of his hands, wind, lightning, and fire were spiraling in the palm of his hand creating a beautiful ball of elements.

"I may not know how to use my powers to their fullest but I'm proud that I have them because it defined who I am." Ash said as he threw the sphere in the air, creating an amazing fireworks of elements, even amazing Eve.

"Whoa." Eve mumbled in amazement as she watched the fireworks disappeared right in front of her.

Ash chuckled as he watched Eve's expression of his little show; it was a delight for him to see her smile. "Eve," Ash called causing Eve to look at him. "I'm not asking you to trust me; I'm just asking you to give me a chance. I don't know what you experienced in life but I promised you I won't betray you." Ash stated as he faced the grand piano in front of him.

Eve was literally taken a back at what Ash said, that was a first for her. She didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that someone told her something that was considered personal or that someone asked her to give him a chance for him to gain her trust. She was quite literally shaken, her believes in humanity was slowly being shattered by a man that she barely meet.

Eve was about to say something but was stopped as a beautiful melody played in the air, causing her heart to soar. Eve quickly looked at Ash as he began playing the piano. Eve was mesmerized as the beautiful melody flooded the air; she had not heard anything this beautiful in her life. As she glanced at Ash, she was further surprise to see him gliding his finger to the keys of the piano with such skill; with such artistry that it seems like it was second nature to him. The melody on the other hand was so beautiful, so intoxicating that she had unconsciously began humming as the melody played on, she closed her eyes as she further enjoyed the beautiful melody that was being played by her new friend. Ash he continue to play the amazing melody, Eve could only described it as a cold yet loving piece, a strange yet amazing combination.

The little piece lasted for about five minutes but in those five minutes, Eve had already started liking Ash. As Ash concluded the melodic piece, Eve clapped her hands to show him her appreciation. "That was amazing," Eve complimented with a smile.

Ash hid his smiled as he slowly glided his fingers to the keys of the piano slowly yet elegantly. "I never play the piano in front of my friends before; you are actually my first friend that heard me play the piano." Ash stated in a solemn tone.

"Friends?" Eve stated in delight.

Ash gazed at him with a smile as he utter the words that began their relationship. "We are friend, right?" Ash asked in a small smile.

Eve nodded as she sat near Ash in the piano before resting her head on his shoulder, causing Ash to be taken back and blush bright crimson. "We are friends?" Eve stated happily. Ash smiled at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear and began playing the piano once again, much to her delight.

_**(Scene Change)**_

All across Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, a shiver run through the spines of severals girls. They didn't know why but, they had a funny feeling concerning the person that they love, it was like he made another woman fell for him but this time, the feeling hopelessness speared through them as well. They suddenly felt the feeling of regret but quickly shrugged it off, what were the odds of their greatest fear coming through anyway.

A million to zero, favoring their fears coming through, without Ash, their luck sucks.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash gently laid Eve's tender body on the bed before covering her up with a blanket, it was late at night and they spend most of their afternoons chatting about anything under the sun and him playing piano, he was quite relieve that Eve enjoyed his playing. After he tucked Eve into bed, he quickly existed the room right after covering his Pikachu and Eve' Umbreon with a blanket.

As Ash closed the door, a little girl was suddenly materialized in front of him, holding an enormous scythe on her shoulder. _**"You like her, don't you?"**_ The girl asked knowingly with a cheeky smile.

Ash merely blushed as he kneels to the child in front of him. "So, when do we begin?" Ash asked in an excited tone.

The little child giggled at hearing his voiced as she raised the scythe over her head_**. "A person that does not want to have much power is excited to learn how to use a power so great, that it took your body fifteen years for it to materialized, I really don't understand human." **_The girl stated with a blissful smile. She was quite glad that he was finally ready to embrace a part of him, ready to embrace his aura, ready to embrace her.

Ash chuckled as he gazed at large scythe with a serious yet happy expression. "I'm afraid to know what I'm capable off with Aura and with my Telekinesis but I think, for the first time, I needed power." Ash then looked at the door behind him and thought of the person who was in it that thought, that very thought caused him to smile caringly. "Because I need the power to protect someone, someone that I already like, someone I unconsciously know." Ash stated in a serious yet blissful tone.

The girl nodded, understanding Ash's predicament. She already knew why Ash unconsciously knows her and she respects that. She knew by doing this, she will give Ashura another power boasts, and she knew that he didn't need one, with Ash's psychic powers, with only that, Ashura will have the ability to raised hell once again, but she couldn't careless about that. She waited fifteen years for Ash to be ready to use her, to use her Aura, she could not wait another moment, consequence be damn.

"Prepare yourself young master, you will either learn how to used your Aura or get devour by it." The little girl stated as she brought down her scythe towards Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In the depths of Ash's soul, Ashura smiled, it was finally time for his little vessel to learn the power given to him by the Gods, his ideal power. Ash psychic abilities were quite powerful, Ashura experienced it first hand, but his Aura abilities were not just powerful but his potential and capabilities were endless, what's more is the fact that he hadn't even try to use it yet to have a full comprehension of it. That made him smile even more in glee.

"_**Soon, I just need to wait a little more before his ready."**_ Ashura stated merrily as he picked up his sword, the very sword he used five millenniums ago, the very sword he used to throw the world in chaos and disarray, the very sword he will used to kill Arceus and everything she holds dear.

"Arceus, I do hope that you have grown stronger in five millenniums because I certainly have." Ashura exclaimed sadistically, counting the moments until his vessels was ready to house his soul.

* * *

_**Chapter three is finally done, hope you guys enjoyed it, next chapter will be longer and it will also have the beginning of Ash's Aura and psychic training….**_

_**Please review and enjoy….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE DARK CHOSEN ONE**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: THE BOND OF FRIENDSHIP AND COMPANIONSHIP**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this version of this fiction and any other OC's in this fiction. Note that this is only a rewrite of Johan07's fiction with the same title, The Dark Chosen One. The main idea and the story belongs to him/her, he/she merely let me adopt it.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

The white haired girl can't help but be shocked and impressed at what she was seeing, being the manifestation of his Aura, she knew what he was capable off in terms of Aura but what she was seeing right now was beyond her expectation. Ash was currently levitating in mid-air; his body was covered by a benevolent white Aura so intense, so powerful, and so pure that it caused every living organism around him to grow. The white Aura also covered a hundred yard radius from him causing Ash to have an overview of everything within a hundred yards of him. What's more, something that almost caused her to have a heart attack was the fact that white crystals was growing beneath him, slowly growing in to size.

'_Amazing, I know that he has limitless potential in Aura but this is just crazy, in one night, he had just finished three basics steps out of the seven basics steps. That and his Aura is unconsciously producing Aura Crystals, that shouldn't be happening until he gains more experienced with his Aura.'_ The girl thought as she gripped her scythe tightly.

"_**I don't know whether to be happy that he is grasping the basics real fast or be scared that he'll be even more of a powerhouse once he becomes a full fledged Guardian or higher."**_ The girl mumbled under her breath as she visualized Ashura using Ash's Aura and Psychic powers to complete his plans, she shivered at that thought.

The girl shook her head, not wanting to think of that. Ash is Ash while Ashura is Ashura, even if there soul's are in the same body, they are still different from each other, and that was a relieved. The girl then glanced at the sky and noticed that it was almost morning.

"Master Ash, you could already stop." The girl exclaimed loudly causing Ash to stopped emitting Aura and for him to fell to the ground, sweating madly.

"That was toughed," Ash commented as he gasped for air, extremely exhausted at the training that he had endured last night.

"_**You did amazingly well for your first time, finishing three of the seven basics steps is quite an achievement."**_ The girl complimented causing Ash to chuckle a bit, regardless of his exhaustion.

"The first three steps were easy, first I have to emit my Aura out of my body, second step I need to emit that Aura from my body to my surroundings, and lastly, I need to use that Aura to extend my senses, it was quite easy, I did it before actually." Ash remarked as he slowly stood. "I need to go; I have to make breakfast for Eve and me." Ash added as he walked passed her

The girl nodded as she slowly disappears from existence, for now anyway. _**"I'll see you tonight, after you're done with that job of yours."**_ The girl stated as she went back to her home, namely Ash's soul.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve was looking at the window near the bed as she waited for Ash to serve some breakfast. Truth be told, this was the first time that she was being served by someone, most of the times she was the one cooking for herself and her Pokémons, now on the other hand, for the first time in her life, someone was actually treating her like royalty. She literally didn't do anything for the past two days, that first day she was bed ridden because of her extreme exhaustion, and the second day she found out that she was in a five star hotel, with a very handsome man who was cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner, complete with appetizers, main coursed, and desert, and he was also treating her like a princess. Yesterday, he played the piano gracefully for her entertainment, tucking her to bed every time she fell sleeps, accompanying her whenever she feels bored, cooking for her when she feels hungry, and treating her like a complete royalty, a treatment that she did not deserved from that kind of man. If she only knew that some of the most beautiful girls in the four regions, from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh, would give anything for Ash to treat them like that, she would have died laughing.

Eve sighed as she finally stood up, with the intent to help him in some ways. The way he treats her make her feel liked a burden but before she could even make her way to the kitchen (which I have no idea how they could build that in a hotel room), Ash emerged from the kitchen holding two trays of food, causing to Eve to sigh once again.

"You do know that I could cook for myself." Eve stated as she sat down on the bed, frustrated that she lost her chanced of helping him out.

"I know but I seldom cook for myself and I never cook for my friends, so I think I'm enjoying the fact that I still could cook a decent meal." Ash said in a chuckled as he gave her one of trays.

Eve accepted the tray and glanced at the food that was place on top of it, pancakes, milk, eggs, bacon, and something's that she knew was in a traditional breakfast and by the looks of it, it was well cook. "Thank you," Eve mumbled as she took a drink from the cup of milk, feeling the hot liquid go through her stomach.

"You're welcome," Ash said as he devour everything in his tray of food in a flash, something that amused her to no end, how could someone looked that good eat that fast without getting fat was beyond her.

Eve shook her head as she slowly ate the food that was given to her, different kinds of flavors exploding in her mouth, most of them quite delightful. "So tell me, how did you afford this kind of room in a hotel these expensive and these glamorous." Eve asked out of curiosity.

Ash laughed at that question, this was the first time he was asked that kind of question, even his friends and travelling companions who had travelled with him for the longest of time didn't asked that kind question, the question on how he could afford all of their expenses.

"Well like usual, I got a job in this hotel for three days and because of that, we could stay here for three days for absolutely free." Ash said in a laughed.

Eve was quite taken back at that, a job, what kind of job would forced the management of a hotel this glamorous to accommodate them in a room this extravagant for absolutely free. "What kind of job are we talking about?" Eve asked, out of curiosity. Every moment she spends with Ash, her curiosity towards him grows.

Ash laughed softly as he gave her a little piece of paper."If you could go to the ballroom later, you'll see what kind of job I took." Ash answered with a humorous tone.

Eve nodded as she took that piece of paper and hid it on the pocket of her dress, not even bothering of looking at it. Ash then noticed something as he glanced at her entirely. "Do you have any other clothes; you had been wearing that dress since three days ago?" Ash inquired with a curious tone.

Eve raised an eyebrow before glancing at herself, truth to what Ash said; she was still wearing the same dress she wore two weeks ago right before those Rockets began targeting her. "Well truth be told, this is the only thing I have right now, those Rockets destroyed my clothing and everything else I have when they began attacking me. I didn't have the time to make new one's because I was too busy running for my life but still, I was lucky enough to get all my Poke balls but it was still very unfortunate that my sketch pad is gone, most of my sketches of Pokémons and natures are all there." Eve explained as she bit her lipped out of frustration, those idiots destroyed years of work with just one attack.

Ash nodded, already knowing how to remedy her situations. "So you make your own clothing, huh?" Ash asked one more time as he took out his wallet from his pocket.

Eve nodded."Well yes, I don't have that much cash in me and most of my earnings from being a breeder goes to my Pokémons and my supplies, I don't have enough to actually go shopping. So to save some money, I sew my own clothes; threads are cheaper anyway compare to the others clothes that those malls sells." Eve explained with a shrugged.

Ash nodded as he offered a small smile."Take a shower Eve, I'll take you somewhere." Ash said as he motioned for his Pikachu to come to him, which he did, leaving a very frustrated Umbreon who was enjoying his company.

"Where are you taking me?" Eve asked out of instinct, she may trust Ash a bit but she was still has the tendency to distrust people; it was her survival instinct running.

Ash chuckled as he exited the room. "Trust me, just trust me," Ash stated as he smiled at her, causing Eve to wonder what her friend was planning for her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You got to be kidding me!" Eve exclaimed loudly as she stared at the large Department Store in front of her and the way she sees it, this store sells clothes.

"I am not kidding," Ash stated with a smile. "Come on, you could buy anything you want, my treat." Ash said with a smile.

Eve looked at Ash skeptically and wished, for the first time in her life, that she the ability to read some one because she has no idea why Ash was treating her like this. "Thanks' for the offer but I don't want to be a burden." Eve said as she slowly backs away Ash causing Ash to grab her by the wrist and dragged her in the store.

"Trust me, you're not a burden. I just want to give you a reason to be friends with me." Ash said as the two of them entered the store.

"We are friends, and you already given me enough reason to be your friend." Eve said as she struggled with Ash's gripped.

"Not enough in my view." Ash commented in a silent tone. "Plus you need some clothes, you've been wearing that dress for two weeks, you need to change and you need some new clothes." Ash added as he stopped in front of a cashier.

"I know but not at your expensed." Eve retorted indignantly.

"If you're worrying about me financially, please don't. I may take these jobs for the sake of our accommodations but that doesn't mean that I don't have a bank account as large as Kanto." Ash said as he tried he glanced at the clerk with a smile.

"Do you guys have a fashion consultant here?" Ash asked the clerk with a handsome smile, causing the clerk to blush a bit.

"Of course sir, is it for you?" The clerk asked, trying to suppress the blush in her face as she gazed at Ash.

Ash shook his head as he pointed at Eve. "It's for her," Ash answered as the clerk looked at Eve. Eve, with a single eye contact, had already felt her emotion and read all of her thoughts, some of them were quite impure with regards with Ash and extreme jealousy when it comes to her.

"Of course sir, we have someone for her. Let me call him for you." The clerk said as she walked away from the two.

As the clerk disappeared from there sight, Eve glanced at Ash with a disturbed tone. "Please tell me you didn't read her thoughts." Eve stated causing Ash to shook his head.

"I can't do that, as far as I know my powers is only limited to controlling stuff." Ash answered as he took out his wallet.

Eve nodded as she glanced at Ash's thick wallet causing her to sigh. "Seriously, don't spend any of you're money for my sake." Eve stated causing Ash pat her head gently.

"Like I told you, this wouldn't even scratch the surfaced of my personal bank." Ash affirmed her with a smile.

"But still, you shouldn't waste any money with me; I could make my own clothes with some thread." Eve argued causing Ash to sigh a bit. Ash then though offs a good trade and a way for her to accept his offer.

"What about this, I buy you some clothes, you teach me some tricks to control my psychic powers." Ash said as he glanced at the two people approaching them. "Seems fair," Ash inquired as the two people that were in front of them.

"So these are our two customers huh," A man inquired with a feminine tone. The man was wearing a pink bloused, with a tape measure on his shoulder. Eve literally let out a sighed of relief when she sense that the man was gay, she had never had a problem with people from the third and fourth gender.

"Yes we are," Ash said as he looked at the man (well sort off). "Could you help her select clothes that right for her." Ash asked as he pointed at Eve.

The fashion consultant glanced at Eve for a mere second before glancing at Ash with a smile, "Of course I can, you are quite lucky that we have restocked ourselves with the best fashion accessories, I could surely find something that would suit your girlfriend perfectly." The man stated causing Ash and Eve to blush at that implication.

Ash quickly shook her head as he hand him a thick wad of cash. "Give her a complete wardrobe make-over, I hope this will cover it and if not, don't hesitate to ask for more." Ash said as the man accepted the cash.

The fashion consultant, the clerk, and even Eve's eyes widen as they glanced at the thick wad of cash. The fashion consultant instantly counted the cash and his eyes almost popped out of his eyes. "One hundred thousand, your paying us this much," The man exclaimed loudly causing Eve to almost choked on her own saliva.

"Of coursed, is that not enough." Ash asked curiously.

The fashion consultant shook his head, eyes shinning brightly." So we are talking about a complete fashion make over, complete with travelling attires, formal attires, sleeping attires, and the like." The man asked causing Ash to nod.

"Sure," Ash answered with a clueless tone.

The consultant grin as he dragged Eve away, ideas of what he will do with the money dancing in his head. Eve on the other was thinking of ways to repay Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve stood in a room filled with mirrors as the fashion consultant glanced at her body in a calculative way. "So what do you prefer, jeans or skirts?" The fashion consultant asked in calculative tone.

"Can I know your name first?" Eve asked while glancing at the mirrors around her, she was quite uncomfortable with all the mirrors around her.

"My name Scotty, please call me Scotta." The man said with a wink.

Eve nodded as she looked at the Scatta's eyes and sighed in relief when she didn't sense any ill thoughts towards her. "I prefer a dress if you will." Eve stated causing Scotta to shriek in glee.

"Finally a girl that prefers dresses," Scotta exclaimed happily as he measured her body in fast pace. "You have quite an alluring figure for a fifteen year old." Scotta complimented as he examined her body one more time.

"Thank you," Eve whispered cautiously as Scotta suddenly exited the room. Eve let out a sighed of relief as the man entered the room once again, this time holding a mountain of clothes with him. Eve instantly sweat dropped at the amount of clothes that he was carrying.

"Now let's give you a proper make over." Scotta commented as he approached Eve while holding a black dress in his hand.

Eve chuckled uneasily as she watched Scotta approached her with a demented expression.

_**(Three Hours Later)**_

Eve was quite shocked as she glanced at herself with the mirror in front of her; the dress actually looked good on her. "This dress looks good on me." Eve commented as she enjoyed what she see's in the mirror.

"Of coursed it looks good on you, you are an extremely beautiful and alluring girl." Scotta complimented as he put some of finishing touches on the dress. "So tell me deary, what's your relationship with that sexy piece of man?" Scotta asked causing Eve to cough hectically.

"WHAT?" Eve exclaimed loudly as a blush crept up on her face.

Scotta giggled at that reaction as he put the last accessories on the dress. "He seems to like you a lot, spending so much money for you." Scotta exclaimed causing Eve to sigh dejectedly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know his reason for treating me this way. We just actually met, three days ago and he has since been treating me like a princess." Eve said in a soft tone.

Scotta nodded as he fixed her hair. "It seems that he likes you a lot." Scotta commented with a feminine smile that showed that he was really gay (no offence to gay people).

"How could he like me, we just met, we barely know each other, and I don't know anything about him." Eve mused sadly.

"But you trust him, right?" Scotta inquired curiously.

"He is the first man that I actually trust and my very first friend." Eve exclaimed in a sullen yet cheerful tone.

"Then that is that, spend some time with him and you might actually fell for him." Scotta exclaimed happily as he finally finished her travelling dress. "All done," Scotta commented with a proud smile

_**(Scene Change)**_

"They have been there for a while now," Ash exclaimed silently as he watched his Pikachu and Eve's Umbreon play merrily.

"_**You sure know how to throw your money around."**_ A feminine, cute voice said out of the blue.

Ash glanced at his shoulder and smile as his Aura Spirit materialized herself in his shoulder. "I sure do, but it's for Eve's sake so it's very worth it." Ash exclaimed happily.

"_**You like her, don't you?"**_ The little girl exclaimed knowingly.

"Of course I like her, she's my new friend." Ash replied merrily causing his Aura Spirit to sigh.

"_**Not that kind of like, I mean if you like, like her."**_ The Aura Spirit exclaimed indignantly.

Ash blushed a bit as he looked at his Aura Spirit with an annoyed expression. "I like her but I don't like, like her. I don't even know how." Ash said in a low tone, not wanting anyone to see him talking to himself, he was the only one capable of seeing his Aura Spirit.

"_**But you are very comfortable with her, am I right?"**_ The girl stated knowingly.

Ash sighed as he smiled unconsciously."Yeah, in a strange way, I'm very comfortable to the extent that I just want to hold her close." Ash said with a slight blush on his face.

His Aura Spirit nod slightly as she smiled a bit at that. _**"It's to be expected." **_The girl exclaimed as she disappeared from his shoulder. _**"By the way, she looks very cute with her new outfit."**_ The girl added as she disappears.

Ash looked confused fir a moment as he looked in front of him; the sight almost cost his heart to stopped beating. Eve was standing looking more beautiful than ever, her hazel hair was down, showing of how smooth and how shinny it is, her violet eyes were glimmering like gems, and the clothes that she was wearing soothes her figure perfectly. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress that was in a gothic style and it was design for travelling purposes. Unlike an ordinary sundress, this dress doesn't show off much skin, the only skin that was showed is her smooth shoulder, but regardless of that fact, it still emphasized her very alluring figure, it also has a very low neckline, showing off her delicate neck. The skirt was also quite long, but Ash expected that, and it was seemingly design to give her maximum comfort when troubling, not to mention that it has some floral design on it. All in all, she was quite stunning.

"How do you like my look Ash?" Eve asked in a shy tone while sending a psychic pulse towards Ash, hoping to read his mind for the first time.

"Wow," The was the only thing Ash could muttered as he gawked at Eve with a small blush on his face, and because of that, his mental barriers were lowered a bit, causing some of his thoughts to be read by Eve.

'_She looks like an Angel before but now, wow, she looks like a complete Goddess, she's probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.'_ Ash thought silently as Eve read those very thoughts. Eve read more of his thoughts but everything she read was either complimenting how beautiful she was or how the money he spends for her clothes was well worth it. Eve can't help but blush at the thoughts she was reading, all of them pure and clean and were all complimenting how angelic she is.

Scotta smiled at the reaction that Ash gave in regards on Eve's new look, that dress was one of his masterpiece. "I see that my work is done," Scotta exclaimed as he dropped a suitcase beside Eve. "Here are the rest of her clothes; I think you would really enjoy seeing her wearing the gowns that I gave her. And don't worry about the quality, I triple check that the quality if top notch." Scotta exclaimed as he left the, in his view, the soon to be couple alone.

Ash, with great difficulty, shrugged the blush and shock that he was feeling and walk closed to her. Ash gently shoved something to her before picking up the suitcase that was place beside her. "You look like a Goddess by the way." Ash whispered melodically as he walked passed her.

Eve blush at Ash's compliment as she looked at what Ash gave her, her eyes soften when she saw that it was a thick sketchbook, complete with drawing accessories. Eve smile, a true smile, not the fake smiles that she gave Ash since the day they met.

"Hey Ash, when do you want it?" Eve asked causing Ash to stop in his tracks.

"When do I want, what?" Ash replied with a small smirked.

"You said that I can repay you later for buying me some clothes with a few tips on how to control your psychic powers, I intend to uphold that my end of the bargain." Eve said, not looking at the gleeful Ash.

"If you want, we could do it right now. It's only afternoon after all and my job is not until tonight." Ash exclaimed quite exited at the prospect of learning to control his second powers.

"Done," Eve whispered cheerfully.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So what do you want me to do?" Ash asked as the two entered their hotel room.

"Let's meditate for a while." Eve exclaimed as both her and Ash went onto meditating position.

"Now Ash, our psychic abilities highly depends on how we control out emotions, our will and our mental capacity." Eve began as Ash listened to her intently. "Our powers are quite combustible and unpredictable, so those three will need to be in balance with each other always because if not, it will have some unwanted affects in our powers." Eve exclaimed knowingly.

Ash nodded, understanding what Eve said. "So in order to control our powers, we need to balance our will, emotions and our mentality, right?" Ash stated as he gazed at Eve's eyes, her body oozing with psychic energy.

"That pretty much sum's it up, those three is needed to be in sync with each other in order for our powers to be stable." Eve added as she motioned for Ash to start meditating Ash nodded as the two of them close there eyes and focus at there own meditation.

Ash emptied his mind as he focus solely in channeling his psychic energies, causing him to be transported into his subconscious.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash opened his eyes, feeling that he was transported into another place. As he opened his eyes, he was startled at what he saw; in front of him was a huge music room which was filled with hundreds of pianos and violins. Ash raised an eyebrow as he approached the nearest piano before stopping at his tracks, feeling a presence inside his mind.

"_**Not that,"**_ A deep voiced said causing Ash to look at the sourced of the voice, his eyes widen at the sight of the person, it was him, an older version of him, to be more précised, an eighteen year old version of him. _**"I suggest you used your instincts to find the right instruments kid."**_ The eighteen year old version of him said as he walked passed him. _**"And this one is certainly not it."**_

Ash can only nod as he gazed at his older self. He didn't know why but the sight of his older self sends shivers of fear and hatred down his spine, something that the older Ash was well aware off. The older Ash smiled as the younger Ash browsed for the right instrument for him.

'_**The ability sense danger or threats in anything or anyone, the most important trait that a warrior needs to have. He is natural born warrior, the brains of a an experience and battle oriented general, a body of steel, a strength of a Machamp, an endless stamina, psychic powers that could bend the elements, Aura energy that could surpass Arceus and mine, battle instinct of a honed soldier, and a heart of a soldier, a pity that he wasn't born during my time, we could have change this world together, and I wouldn't have to resort in possessing you.' **_The older Ash thought sadly as he slowly disappears with the wind.

"_**But sadly and regretfully, life is a bitch and it is not that easy."**_ The older Ash whispered as he completely dissolved with the wind.

Ash browsed at the ocean of pianos and violins, a part was quite confused on why there are only two instrument inside the music room while another part of him was quite relieve that only the two instruments that he knew how to play where the only thing inside the room, he would be so lost if there was a guitar in the room.

Ash then suddenly heard a disturbing yet beautiful melody coming from in front of him, his eyes widen in shock when he recognized that melody, it was the very melody that he played when he was a child. Ash, knowing the melody in heart, began moving towards the sourced of his old melody. As he dashed towards the sourced of the melody, he didn't notice that the pianos and violins that surrounds him dissolved into different kinds of elements that were slowly surrounding him.

Ash run aimlessly towards the melody, he hadn't played that kind of melody for more than six years, it was quite nostalgic. As far as he knew, he was the only one who knows how to play this melody, whether it be a violin or a piano, he was the only one that knows this melody, for starters he was the one who composed this melody. As the melody became louder, Ash stopped as he gazed at the middle of the room, his eyes literally bulging at the sight that he was seeing.

It was him, the five year old him to be exact and what's strange is the fact that they were two five year old him in front of him. They were both playing a sinister looking violin and piano respectively and it seems elements spiral around them as they play there instruments.

Ash unconsciously grabbed the nearest violin, which didn't turn into an element, and joined the two in playing the most disturbing and most beautiful melody he had ever created. The two boys smiled as they sense that there creator was joining them, he was finally ready.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve was a bit startled as the elements began to form and spiral around Ash as sweat poured down his head. She had met a handful of psychics during her journey, some latent, some with experience, some with enough power to bend reality but this was the first time she met someone with such psychic energy that it even surpasses hers.

'_Amazing, the much power is inside of him, how he controls it is beyond me, we that much power he could have been insane with it.'_ Eve thought worriedly as she continued to observe her friend.

"_**Don't worry Eve, he is not the type to get drunk with power, with heart as pure as his, no amount of power can corrupt him."**_ A hard tone stated as it hover behind Eve.

Eve sighed as she glanced at her golem. "I know that but I'm not worry about him, I'm worry about that thing that possessed him during our fight with those Rockets. Ash still doesn't know how to use his powers; that thing knows how to use Ash's power with such efficiency that it could actually kill us." Eve stated in dread.

The golem nodded as it materialized a blade on his hand. _**"Shall I eliminate him then?"**_ The golem stated, preparing to behead Ash.

"Don't even dare his heart and soul is so beautiful that I don't want him to be erased." Eve spat as she made her golem to disappear to nothingness. Eve shook her head as she glanced at Ash with worry; the power that he was radiating was incredibly intense.

After a minute Ash opened his eyes, causing the elements around him to disappeared and was met by the sight of a worried Eve. "Are you okay Ash?" Eve asked worriedly.

Ash merely smiled at her before fainting, Eve quickly caught him causing Ash's head to lay his head on her breast much to her embarrassment. "So tired," Ash whispered as unconsciousness took over him.

Eve blushed as Ash cuddled closer to one of her most private parts yet, no matter how awkward this is, she unconsciously just wrapped her two gentle arms around him and pull her closer to her, feeling the warmth that his body was giving her was quite an experience, an experienced that she knew she was addicted on.

"I don't know why, but I think I know you or at least my body knows you." Eve whispered as she cuddled closer to Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"_**This is quite ironic don't you think, brother?"**_ Ash's Aura Manifestation said as she watched the outside word through Ash's Aura oozing body.

"_**When are you going to tell him, sister? He is ready; he has been ready a year ago."**_ The boy said as he leaned on his piano.

"_**That is why I am directly manifested with his soul, I understand him and I say that he is not yet ready to know, he is not even ready to fully learn his Aura completely."**_ The girl said as she chuckled at the position both he and Eve is right now.

"_**You are so sentimental sister, if you are still hesitant to teach the young master the power that is rightfully his, fine I will not interline but I do hope that you will not stop me when I teach him how to control his psychic powers."**_ The boy said as he picked up the violin resting on his side. _**"I am sick and tired of hiding in the depths of his mind; I am sick and tired of him not reaching his full potential, and I am sick and tired of him not fighting any more, seriously the guy has a black belt in Taekwondo and Judo and a background with Greco Roman Wrestling and his just wasting it by not fighting."**_ The boy said as he began playing the piano in front of him.

The girl chuckled as she danced with the melody that her brother was making while twirling her scythe gracefully. Her brother was truly impatient

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve slowly opened her eyes as she stood up on bed; she rubbed her eyes as she adjusted her eyes with the light. Eve noticed that a blanket was draped on her and that she was on the comfy bed once again, she then noticed that Ash was no longer in the room.

Eve was worried for a second until she remembered what Ash said that morning_. 'He is probably in that work of his.'_ Eve thought as she glanced out the window. _'So it's already night,'_ Eve mused as she stood up and stretch her arms causing a piece of paper to fall from her pocket.

"(Aren't you going to the ballroom like what my partner suggested you to do)?" Pikachu inquired as he glanced at the person who had probably captured the admiration of his partner.

"(Yeah mistress, his job seems to be interesting)." Her Umbreon suggested as she stood beside Pikachu.

"(His job is not interesting, it is disturbingly interesting. The first time I saw him doing that, I almost die in shock)." Pikachu stated as he shivered as he remembered the first time he saw his partner doing that kind of job.

Eve raised an eyebrow at the sight of her Umbreon and Ash's Pikachu getting along perfectly, she was quite startled at how fast the two had gotten along with each other. Eve shook her head as she picked up the piece of paper and the floor and hurriedly exited the room, she was curious at what Ash's job is that would cause this hotel to give them a room this luxurious.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What kind of job is Ash talking anyway?" Eve asked as she glanced at Pikachu and Umbreon.

Pikachu shuddered before chuckling at that question. "(Just wait, trust me it would be worth it)." Pikachu said with an uneasy laughed.

Eve shook her head as she began searching for Ash with her powers. "You do know that I'm only asking you out of respect for Ash, if I wanted to, I could rip the information that I like from your head." Eve commented causing Pikachu to back away from her a bit.

"(You're not going to do that, are you)?" Pikachu stated with a scared tone.

"I used to doing that, so tell me what I want to know or I will open your mind and find that information myself." Eve threatened as she glared sharply at Pikachu.

Pikachu was about to run when a voice save his ass once again. "Eve, over here," A voiced called out causing Eve to snapped her head towards the direction of the voiced. Eve was surprised to see Ash waving at her while wearing a formal suit.

"Why are you wearing something like that?" Eve asked as she and the two Pokémons approached Ash. At the sight of his partner, Pikachu instantly jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"So you came after all, I was beginning to worry you won't show." Ash exclaimed as he patted Pikachu's head.

"I was curious about this job of yours," Eve answered in a nonchalant way.

Ash chuckled as he led her inside the ballroom. "Just give the piece of paper to waiter and he'll know what to do." Ash said as he led her to the nearest table. Eve instantly noticed, the moment that they entered, that the ballroom was filled with a lot of people wearing formal attired, most of them were woman and most of their thoughts were extremely disturbing for her.

"So what are you going to do anyway?" Eve asked as Ash helped her sat down on the table.

Ash chuckled as he glanced at the stage with a fond smile. "Let's just say that this is a side of me that not even my friends or my family knows about." Ash said with a chuckled before glancing at his newest friend one more time. "I'm off; I hope you enjoy the show."

"Show, what show," Eve exclaimed softly as she watched Ash run off towards the stage. "And why is he headed towards the stage?" Eve asked in confusion causing Pikachu to laugh a bit.

"(Just what Ash said, enjoy the show)," Pikachu said as he nibbled on the nearest ketchup. "(You're probably the first one that would see this side of Ash, not even his friends and his family had seen this side of him yet)." Pikachu stated as the curtains was dropped on the stage, revealing a grand piano and Ash sitting on it. That sight caused most of the girls to squeal loudly and for Eve to almost fell from her chair.

"What in the bluest of blue hell is he doing there?" Sarah exclaimed loudly, quite surprised to see Ash in a stage in front of everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy the show." Ash said through a microphone as he began playing the piano and began singing the song that he was playing.

_King and Queen of Hearts by David Pomeranz_

_We're the king and queen of hearts  
Hold me when the music starts  
All my dreams come true  
When I dance with you_

__

Promise me you're mine tonight  
I've been waitin' lyin' tonight  
While the lights are right  
I'll never let you go

(Hoh) Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end? (end)

You know it's not my imagination  
Or a part of the orchestration  
Love was here at the culmination  
I'm the king and you're the queen of hearts

Time will pass and tears will fall  
But someday we'll both recall  
Moments made of this  
Golden memories

(Hoh) Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end? (end)

In a once and future dream  
Where the dances never seem to start

_(Hoh) Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end? _

Eve's eyes would have fallen off from her skull in shocked as she watched Ash sings one of the most romantic songs in the history of this world, she knew that he was quite amazing with the piano but she didn't thought that he could sing this good as well. She looked around and instantly noticed that everybody who was in the ballroom were mesmerized by Ash's singing and Ash's skillful playing with the piano, especially the girls who were all eyeing Ash with admiration and mostly lust.

"(You're surprised, aren't you)?" Pikachu exclaimed while Eve merely nod her head, still in shock at what she had heard and witness.

"(I was that surprised too the first time I saw him sing like that. I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that Ash could sing like one of those singers that we see in T.V but here he is, singing like a balladeer while most of the girls fell star struck at the sound of his voice)." Pikachu mumbled in an annoyed tone causing Eve to chuckle a bit.

"He is a very complex man, isn't he?" Eve exclaimed as she let herself be mesmerized by the melody of the piano and by Ash's amazing vocals.

"(That word doesn't even cut it. The guy is so mysterious even for me, and I've been with him since he left his home. He has so many talents that its beginning to be disturbing, he is so good in keeping secrets that it's unnerving, he is so mysterious that it was, don't even get me started on how mysterious he is)." Pikachu whined as he just listened to his partners singing.

Eve shook her head as she watched Ash sings his heart out, a part of her wishing that she was the only one there and that Ash was only singing to her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So did you like the show?" Ash asked as both he and Eve walked side by side in the nearby lake. After the show, which was an hour, the two of them decided to have a walk to breathe in some fresh air. There two favorite Pokémons were watching them from behind; curious at how this will end up.

"Are you perfect or something because no one could have this many talents and not be perfect or relatively close to perfection." Eve exclaimed jokingly as she unconsciously move closer to Ash, inch by inch.

Ash laughed at that answer as he glanced at her with a smile. "I'm not perfect, my dad just force me to have some theater classes when I was a child, which include but not limited to piano and violin lessons, acting lessons, and like what you saw during my performance there, singing lesson, I wasted a good part of my childhood surviving those kinds of torture but as you could see, it paid off big time." Ash remarked with a smile as he glance at the night sky with a content looked in his eyes. "And that is all thanks to my dad." Ash added blissfully.

"You loved you dad, don't you?" Eve exclaimed with a small hint of jealousy in her tone.

Ash shook his as he continued to look at the night sky. "Yes and no," Ash replied, confusing Eve a bit. "I adore my father, he was my inspiration to become a trainer but at the same time, I never learned how to love him and he never love me in the first place." Ash stated in a bittersweet tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Eve asked, hoping that Ash would answer her and that she wasn't asking something personal or something hurtful.

"Well you are my friend and the first psychic I have as a friend so I think you should know this." Ash then took a deep breath as his eyes not leaving the night sky. "My dad took care of me, he thought me half the thinks I know, and he was the one responsible for me to developed all my talents, but even with all those, he never opened his heart to me, it was like our relationship was a master and apprentice kind of relationship not a father and son relationship." Ash chuckled sadly as memories of his father flooded his mind. "And because of that reason, I never learned how to love him, not even when he died; I never learned how to love him." Ash finished as he shed a single tear for his late father, the only tear he had ever shed for his father since after he died.

There was quite a long silent after that, Eve was literally taken back by Ash's answered while Ash just merely looked at the sky with a small smile. The silence was broken when Ash asked Eve the question that she would dare not dream to refuse. "Would you like to travel with me for a while?" Ash offered as he extended his hand towards her.

Eve was taken back at that offer; she didn't expect that from him. "Why," was the only thing she could say as she stared at Ash confusedly.

"Travel with me for a while, I know that you are not that trustful yet but please travel with me. I know for a fact that those Rockets will be in your case for a long time so please travel with me, we could protect each other, and I will protect you." Ash said in a determine voice.

Eve, for the first time in her life, was quite happy. This was the first time that someone offered her companionship with pure intentions. Every time she was offered something like this, it was usually a ploy to have either has a freak show or a prostitute but this time it was different. The most amazing man in the world offered her companionship, who is she to refuse.

"I accept, with one condition." Eve said as she took Ash hand and relished the warmth that it gave her.

"Name it," Ash said confidently.

"I want to know everything about you, every secret you have, every talent you have, every memory you have, I want to know it." Eve said as a small blush formed on her face.

"Sure why not and because I know that you can't penetrate my mind and I have no idea how to lower my mental defense, I'll just tell you everything." Ash exclaimed with small voice.

Eve shook her head as she walked closer to him. "That is not necessary; I have ways to get all of that information from your subconscious. I just need you to comply with me" Eve stated with a shy yet excited tone.

"Sure why not, I'll do anything just as long as you become my companion." Ash stated in a sweet tone.

Eve chuckled as the blush on her face intensifies at those words but nevertheless leaned closer towards Ash, causing their lips to almost touch. Ash blush as he realized how close they are in kissing.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked nervously as he could feel her breath through his skin.

"I told you, I have ways." Eve stated in a husky tone as she captured Ash's lips with hers. As her lips made contact with his, Ash let his instinct took over and kiss her back while wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss even more.

In a matter of seconds, memories of Ash's past flooded her head and as she view all of those memories, she can't help but be amazed at his life. He had met practically all the legendary Pokemons that there universe had to offer, saved the world countless of times, heck he even changed the course of history. Eve chuckled mentally at the adventure that she had just entered; this would probably be the highlight of her life.

And she was right.

Eve had gotten every information about Ash's life, she could have ended the kiss right there, but decided not to. Ash's lips, for her, tasted like fine wine and she didn't want to let that taste go away, she wanted to relish the taste of Ash's lips until her heart had memorized it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE…..HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT….PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE DARK CHOSEN ONE**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: REFLECTION AND THE FUTURE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this version of this fiction and any other OC's in this fiction. Note that this is only a rewrite of Johan07's fiction with the same title, The Dark Chosen One. The main idea and the story belongs to him/her, he/she merely let me adopt it.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS AND TELEPATHIC TALKING_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Giovanni glanced at his screen with a looked of discontent. He had just received the report of the mission that he gave to his men and the full reading of the psychic scale that they detected when they lost track of the girl, to say that he was displeased was a major understatement. It was bad enough that they lost the girl but now, he has to worry about another powerful psychic protecting the wench especially that the reading of that said person psychic energy was off the roof.

Giovanni sighed as he picked up his phone and dial a number. "Get me a couple of our best agents; tell them it's a very urgent matter." Giovanni stated in a rough tone.

"Yes boss," The recipient obeyed as Giovanni turned off the phone.

Giovanni leaned back on his chair as he wondered what kind of man would protect a freak like her.

"You seem to be troubled, that's unlike you." A sinister voiced stated causing Giovanni to look weary.

"I didn't recall anyone to be here and I didn't get the message that anyone from your organization will visit." Giovanni said trying to hide the fear that he was feeling at that moment.

The sinister voiced merely chuckled bitterly. "Please, you thing the young master gives a rats-ass about your schedule, she is a very busy being and don't you even think that I enjoy being here, I would rather help the preparation of the coming of the Angelic Savior." The sinister said with conviction.

Giovanni shivered after hearing those words, he didn't know who or what is this Angelic Savior of theirs but it seems that they have nothing but complete faith to whomever or whatever it is. He didn't know why he and his organization got involve with this kind of people but the deal that they give him was quite profitable and that was the only reason why he was working with them.

"So I see that you hadn't yet captured the girl, pitiful. We gave you all the equipment needed to neutralize her powers and yet you people had not captured her." The sinister voiced exclaimed with a disappointed tone.

"It's not my fault that my subordinates are all complete idiots but do not preach, I was just about to send my best agents to capture her." Giovanni stated with a rough tone.

"Very well, you better not screw this up Giovanni; the mistress is losing her patients." With that said, the sinister figured disappeared much to Giovanni's relief.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was night and Eve was watching Ash as he trained for his Psychic powers, his Pikachu was beside her. It has been three days since they began travelling together and Eve can't remember being this happy. She didn't know why but she had grown accustom to Ash very quickly, to the extent that she was now accustom to him. The way he treats her was something foreign to her, he treats her like a princess in every turn, something that made her happy inside.

On the other hand, Ash was delighted to travel with someone that he could trust with all his being without him being judged because of his gift.

It has also been three days since Eve experience something amazing, and that amazing is the fact that Ash has enough raw power, both psychic and aura, to have both his powers attain spiritual forms, something that took her two years worth of training. His Aura Spirit is a white haired girl holding a wicked scythe and his Psychic Spirit is a boy that looks exactly like him when he was five, he was wearing a black suit and was holding a violin. They had informed Ash that it was time for him to control his gifts, something that he agreed wholeheartedly.

Eve watched him with unrestrained admiration as he picked up his lesson in a very fast pace. He had already master the seven basic steps of Aura and was now on the verge of learning the advanced ways of Aura, although she noticed that his Aura Spirit was seemingly holding back when training, his Psychic spirit on the other hand was the complete opposite. He literally drove Ash to the ground, grinning him with everything he has so that Ash could remember, through pain, everything his capable off. The two of them said that they have the abilities that Ash was capable off, hence with enough training; he could do it as well. And the two was damn sure capable of feats that were Godlike.

Ash's Aura Spirit had shown amazing power that it's mere Aura Energy could split the sky in half and could cause life to grow while the Psychic Spirit had shown that he was able to manipulate the surroundings into an elegant castle and could create any random element with a mere snap of his finger.

And Ash was currently training with his Psychic Spirit, a very ruthless Psychic Spirit.

"_**That's it master, that's it, focus your mind into a single task, clear your mind and focus, let you mind and will out."**_ The little boy instructed as Ash's eyes glowed dark crimson as he manipulated the ground around him and molded a small cottage. _**"Good, now earth and steel are one and the same, mold earth into steel."**_ The boy demanded as Ash nodded.

Ash focused his mind as his body pulse with black psychic energy which quickly enveloped the cottage and slowly but surely, the clay cottage turned into a steel one. That was all Ash could do as he collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

The boy looked at Ash with satisfaction as he faded, signaling that their training was over for the day. That also signaled Eve to approached Ash and helped him back to his feet. Ash, due to his exhaustion, leaned towards Eve for leverage as she supported him with little effort.

"You need not push yourself this far." Eve said with mild worry.

"Sorry but those two expect a lot out of me, I'm not the type of person to disappoint." Ash exclaimed with a small smile as he tried to stand with his own two feet but Eve held firm and guided him inside the cottage.

"Take it easy, it took me three years of training to figure out my full powers." Eve stated while Ash merely chuckled weakly.

"And it took me fifteen years for my body and my mind to mature and to used my powers; I need to make up for lost time." Ash answered as Eve guided him towards the cottage that he made.

"Your really are convenience, actually making a cottage for us." Eve mumbled as they entered a simple cottage with a single bed.

Ash chuckled weakly as let go of Eve and rested on the wall right beside the bed. "My little spirit said that I should used my imagination when using my Psychic abilities but this is nothing. I actually wanted to make a house." Ash said with a soft laughed. "Plus, I don't want an Angel like you sleeping on the ground, I just can't. It will go against everything I hold dear" Ash exclaimed softly with a weak smile.

Eve shook her head as she glanced at Ash softly. "You're spoiling me," Eve said while Ash merely materialized black and white roses on the bed.

"You deserved it, after your life, you deserve this and much, much more." Ash said with a compassionate smile. "Sorry if I can't materialize a mattress, I don't have enough materials to conjure something like that so you have to settle for a bed of roses." Ash explained as he fell to blissful sleep.

Eve looked at the bed of roses that Ash made for her before shaking her head, she didn't know if she deserved this treatment but she was beginning to feel that she was merely a burden to him.

Ash, whom was asleep, seems to read her mind and told her otherwise. "Learn how to accept the kindness of others Eve. I'm not doing this because I pity you, I'm doing this because I want to and you deserve it." Ash said as a smile crept up on his sleeping face. "You deserved this and more and nothing less."

Eve looked at Ash after he said those words before walking towards him and sitting beside him, she then rested her head on Ash's shoulder before drifting to sleep herself. "I only meet you for barely a month but I'm beginning to fall in love with you." Eve whispered before sleep consumed her.

Ash's Pikachu and Eve's Umbreon were watching their two masters with great interest. ("A month more and I'll bet that those two would begin to dance the vertical tango)." Umbreon commented neutrally while Pikachu merely shook his head.

"(Now that would cause a lot of chaos)." Pikachu said as Umbreon began nuzzling and licking Pikachu's cheeks, making the little rodent blushed a bit.

"(Want to try the vertical tango with me)." Umbreon stated in a husky tone while Pikachu merely staggered and froze as Umbreon dragged him to the nearest and hidden corner in the cottage.

As the two _**'perform'**_ the vertical tango together, they were relieved that their master's were heavy sleepers.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"_**This sure brings back memories."**_ Ashura mumbled as he watched Ash's interaction with Eve.

"_**Don't worry little Ash, I just need the other six and she will be perfect."**_ Ashura mumbled as two children appeared behind him which he instantly noticed. _**"If the two of you are here to annoy me, then I suggest you two line up, I have six annoying plans all lined up." **_

"_**We're not here to annoy you; you are way to irrelevant for that."**_ Ash's Psychic Spirit noted with a passive tone.

Ashura chuckled coldly as he stared at the Psychic Spirit. _**"You still have that sarcastic tongue, Expecto (Latin for requiem) but you and I both know that you can't take me."**_ Ashura commented as she glanced at the white haired girl. _**"That goes double for you, Luminarium (Latin for Light)." **_Ashura added while the scythe wielding girl merely chuckled.

"_**I'm not here for that Ashura, I'm not stupid enough to actually fight you in an all out fight, that would cause some effect on Ash and my brother is not dumb enough to fight a losing battle."**_ That caused Expecto to glare darkly at his sister. _**"I'm here to ask you a favor."**_ Luminarium exclaimed as Ashura looked at him with a bored expression.

"_**Ask away, I am a very busy spirit."**_ Ashura said as his body suddenly glow crimson.

"_**Insolent insect,"**_ Expecto mumbled as he glared coldly at the powerful man in front of him. _**"We want you to not interfere with the relationship that those two are slowly making. We know that she's the psychical reincarnation of you lover but…" **_Expecto stopped in mid sentenced when he felt a lethal amount of killing intent directed at him.

"_**Finish that sentence, spirit or not, connected to my Ash or not, I will kill you." **_Ashura threatened as he smiled cruelly_**. "And do not worry, that girl, Eve is her name I think, is part of my plan but I will not need her for a while so she's safe from my planning."**_ Ashura stated with a cold smile.

The two nodded as they left the twisted man.

"_**Is it safe for us to give him this much leeway."**_ Expecto asked her sister.

"_**We have no choice, he outgun us in every aspect."**_ Luminarium said in regret. _**"Plus, even if he is a spirit just like us, he still has some connection to the outside world, something that we don't have."**_ Luminarium reminded causing Expecto to grunt in frustration.

"_**Those idiots of fanatics of his, five millenniums had passed and they still believe in him."**_ Expecto stated in frustration.

"_**That's irrelevant brother,"**_ Luminarium said to his brother while he merely shook his head.

"_**What's irrelevant sister, the fact that out young master is living a destiny that he didn't made for himself."**_ Expecto snapped angrily. _**"We are his power, we should help him mold his own destiny not help him survive a destiny that is made for him."**_ Expecto said as he disappeared, leaving a very distraught Luminarium.

"_**This is the will of Aura and not even Ashura could control it" **_Luminarium stated, her voice filled with regret.

"_**You are underestimating me dear."**_ A cold tone said behind her_**. "Aura is alive and no one can control it that much is true, manipulating Aura is another different case."**_

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eve stirred as she slowly woke up, feeling a bit of warmth spreading to her body. She felt amazingly comfortable as she cuddled at the nearest thing she could found, nuzzling at something soft, inhaling an intoxicating aroma that she had come to adore.

'_Where did this warmth come from?' _Eve thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She was instantly met by the sight of her nuzzling into Ash's chest while his right hand was pushing her closer to him.

Eve blinked repeatedly as the sight sink into her head and after a five minutes of staring dumbly at Ash, she blush and was about to pry Ash's hand away from her but that caused Ash to tighten his grip on her, pushing her closer to his chest. Eve blushed even more at that as she merely gazed at Ash's sleeping face.

'_He look so peaceful and calm, looking at him right now, I would have never mistaken him to hold powers that could bend this world.'_ Eve thought as she leaned close to him. _'He looks so handsome without his hat. It's a pity that he always hides his brown eyes.' _Eve then unconsciously leaned towards his lips.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Eve mumbled as Ash's still sleeping body slowly feel to the ground with Eve's body slowly following, she was now lying over him, her head resting on his chest, she could now feel her heartbeat beating faster and faster while hearing the melodic beating of his heart. "I known him for barely a month and I'm about to rape him." Eve berated herself as she lied down on Ash's chest, enjoying to melody of his beating heart. She didn't know why but since they met, her body has been screaming for her to get near him, to get as close as possible to him, even urging her to touch him. She didn't understand why, it was like her body had known him for a long time and was longing for his touch.

"I need to think for a while." Eve whispered to herself as she stood up and exited the cottage that they were staying. This was the first time she had felt this way before and she need to think this through.

Because of her haste, she had forgotten her faithful Umbreon, whom was sleeping beside Pikachu, both covered in sweat and other liquids that I dare not elaborate.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"_**You know mistress, you need to chill."**_ An invisible golem exclaimed as it hovered over Eve.

Eve merely ignored her Psychic spirit as she heads towards town, she was reflecting on her short time with Ash. Most of her life was filled with loneliness and darkness; she had not found any compassion in her life which caused her to be cold to everyone but her Pokémons. She had lost hope in humanity and in the world in general, having several kidnapped and raped attempts on her would do that to people. She had lost count on how many people tried to kidnapped her in order to experiment on her psychic power and had lost count in how many people had attempted to rape her because of her beauty, the reason why was because nobody would stand up for her. Who would stand up for a nobody anyway? She thought that she was destined to live a life of loneliness, that was until he met Ash.

For the life of her, she can't read him, which is saying something for a person who has a powerful affinity and power in telepathy and empathic powers. Even after she had seen his life, she still can't read him. Most people were like an open book to her but not him, not Ash. For starters, most of the people who know him only sees an immature and determine boy that would go through anything and would do everything to achieve his dream, and that is to become the Greatest Pokémon Master in history, a clueless and naïve boy who has no care in the world. That was the view of most people who had met him before, and if she ever met those people, the first thing that she would say to them was that they suck at reading people and they are as good as blind.

They had only seen the mask that is Ash Ketchum, not the real person who is Ash Satoshi Ketchum. For starters, he was not an immature boy; he was adept in reading people and only gives them what they expect of him, nothing more nothing less, because he knows for a fact that they were not ready to see the real him, he was so complex that he will end up pushing them away from him. As for naïve and clueless, they were dead wrong at that. He has those benevolent eyes that expect everything and anything the world could throw at him and she was sure that he would face anything and everything the world will thrown at him with ease, heck he had proven that. He had fought every dangerous organization that the world could offer and triumph, well except for Team Rocket but she figures that he would take care of them in due time. He had save the world countless of times and had save and earn the gratitude of every Legendary Pokemons that governs this planet.

Also after that kiss which allowed her to see his life, she could tell that he was a man full of surprises. He has so many talents that no other people know, except her of course. He has the tools to be the perfect soldier, the physical strength and the knowledge to use it, the mind of a great general and a cunning tactician, the instinct of a wild Animal, the intuition of a veteran warrior, the charisma of an influential politician, and not to mention the power that he holds and the potential that he has was mind staggering. Heck she was wondering, if in some kind of twist of fate, when will he start planning to take over the world.

"_**You know what mistress, you are thinking too much."**_ Her Psychic Spirit stated as Eve finally looked at her the manifestation of her power. _**"Mistress, that guy is too complex even for you to understand, you might have seen his life but you had not yet have any experienced with him, well if you count cuddling with him while his sleeping but that is a different experienced"**_ Her golem stated causing Eve to blush.

"Alessio, please don't remind me of that. I was so close of actually raping him and you know how I feel about rape." Eve commented with a blush while the golem name Alessio merely chuckled.

_**"And both of you will enjoy it, that much I'm sure."**_ Alessio commented with a perverted tone, Eve could swear that under her metallic armor of psychic, was a perverted grin that she would gladly slapped. _**"Plus, you two are meant to be, sure you have to share him with six other girls, but you will certainly be his favorite, considering that you have the best body that he had ever seen in his life." **_Alessio commented as it disappeared living a very bemused Eve.

"Note to self, next time I summon my golem have Ash create a million bolt of electricity around him." Eve said as she entered tow, Ash's wallet in hand. If she would travel with him, then at least she would cook for them. She was a better cook anyway.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In a dark room, a person was sitting in a throne, looking passively at a portrait above. The said person was covered with a thick cloak that covered the person's body and the Aura that surrounds that said person was quite suffocating.

"Master," A person greeted respectively as he bowed at the person sited in the throne.

"Have they captured her yet?" The said person asked in a dark tone.

The person who was kneeling merely grunted. "No they have not, those worthless fools, even if they have all the tools to capture her; they have not even have any ounce of success." The person kneeling stated, carefully choosing the words that he was speaking.

The person sitting on a throne merely sighed. "She is very dangerous but she is required for the future of our world, I don't care about anything else about her, I just want her body in one piece." The said person said as the man merely nodded.

"Shall I send soldiers to help the idiots in capturing her?" The man asked as the said person shook it's head in response.

"No, those foolish mortals will capture her and we need all the soldiers we need." The person said as a spirit suddenly appeared behind the said person.

"_**You need all the soldiers prepare, armed, and ready, especially that it's almost time for the revolution." **_Ashura exclaimed as the person sitting in the thrown looked at the spirit in shocked while the man kneeling before the said person literally buried his face to the ground. He has no right to see his face, he does not deserve to see the face of the salvation.

The said person instantly lost the cloak, revealing a very beautiful woman covered with diamonds before kneeling at the spirit in front of him. "Lord Ashura, it is an honor." The woman said with barely control glee.

Ashura merely smirked; it seems that his army still exists, even after five millenniums. This would make things easier.

"_**Stand woman, we need to talk. I need someone to inform me about the developments in the last five millenniums."**_ Ashura commanded with a sadistic grin.

* * *

_**OKAY, CHAPTER FIVE IS DONE…..NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER…..FIVE THOUSAND WORDS OR MORE TO BE EXACT…..I JUST NEED TO TAKE THIS CHAPTER OUT BECAUSE THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS IS ALREADY PLANNED AND THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EXACTLY GOOD….. THIS CHAPTER JUST ELABORATED THE PLANS OF EVERYONE AND THE PUPPETERS BEHIND…..AS WELL AS THE FEELING OF EVE…..NOT MUCH ASH IN THIS CHAPTER….**_

_**ONE MORE THING….THE HAREM WILL BE LIMITED TO SEVEN…..EACH SEVEN WILL REPRESENT A VIRTUE…..BODY, HEART, MIND, SOUL, SPIRIT, WILL, AND PASSION….**_

_**BODY – EVE**_

_**NOW COULD YOU GUYS RECOMMEND THE OTHER SIX…..**_


End file.
